All That I Want
by Sabrina Whitmore
Summary: AU: Mer/Der Meredith and Derek are engaged and are learning how to merge there lives. Between Derek's son Gavin and Meredith's friends it going to be a challenge. With a lot of fluff and bliss mixed in. A more detailed summary is inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: All That I Want

Summary: Sequel to _**A Love Like This. **_Starts off two weeks after Derek propose to Meredith. Will have the wedding planning. The Shepherd Clan invasion of Seattle Grace.

**Author Note: **Since today is my birthday. I thought I would share with all of you my new story. I hope you like it.

**-- --**

_It was going to be okay._

Meredith decided as she looked nervously at her watch and the nurse stations. Her mother was due to arrive at any moment now. She had left Meredith a message last night to expect her today.

She hadn't been ready to see her Meredith just yet. She wanted to enjoy her engagement for a little while more. Before Ellis Grey dropped the infamous left shoe. Her mother didn't believe in love or happily ever after's. After her parents divorce her mother had become jaded. Love, she had told a young Meredith, was for the ordinary.

"Sweetheart?" Derek questioned her as he stopped in front of her. His brow quirked upward as he tucked his phone back in the pocket of his pocket.

"Hi." Meredith gave him a small smile. "I'm waiting for Ellis Grey to grace us with her presence."

"She won't be that bad." Derek promised to which Meredith just stared at him in amazement. "Okay but will get though it. There isn't anything your mother can say to stop me from marrying you."

"I'm being stupid." She replied softly, "I love you Derek and I love Gavin I don't want my mother to taint that."

"She won't. I'll even get Izzie to take him for the night or something."

"No don't do that." Meredith said.

"Okay I won't." He said taking her hand his thumbing tracing her engagement ring. "We have to set a date."

It had been two weeks since they had become engaged, and since then they had been enjoying the haze of becoming a family.

"I know." Meredith sighed, "Izzie is already bridal books and Cristina is telling me what type of dress she doesn't want to wear."

"I'm sorry." Derek told her, "But at least you don't have Mark offering to officiate."

"Seriously?" She questioned him looking amused, "When did Mark Sloane get ordained?"

"A couple of friends of his had a civil service and Mark wanted to do something helpful. So he signed up online."

"That could be considered." Meredith said and enjoyed the look of surprise from her fiancé. "Imagine you, me, Gavin and Cooper on the top of are land."

"That does sound nice." Derek said repressing the urge to wrap her around his arms. "Although Gavin will try to only wear jeans and t-shirts."

Before Meredith could say anything else she heard the familiar voice of her two friends.

"Is she here yet?" Izzie questioned her eyes wide in amazement.

"Yeah what Blondie said?" Cristina added as she stood on the other side of Meredith.

"No not yet." Derek offered helpfully.

"I can't believe that Ellis Grey is going to be here." Cristina said happier then Derek had ever seen her. "Mer had all her tapes when we were interns. She was like a amazing."

"I don't think I've ever seen you quite so happy Cristina." Derek teased her of all Meredith's friends she was the one that was the hardest to read.

"It's not ever day you get to see a living legend."

"Hush." Meredith ordered the two of them as the elevator door dinged open revealing her mother.

It had been two and a half years since she had last seen her mother. And that was in passing when she had gone back to Boston to see a college friends wedding. But she looked the same. There was a bit more gray then she remembered but Ellis Grey still looked formidable.

"Are you going down there?" Derek asked her quietly.

"Yes of course." Meredith said she was suddenly feeling anxious and unsure of herself.

"Come on Mer." He said his hand on the small of her back as he led her down the stairs. Cristina and Izzie following closer.

"Dr. Grey." Derek said as they approach Meredith behind him. "You might not re…." He started to say but was cut off.

"Of course I remember you Dr. Shepherd." Ellis said holding out her hand, "I had heard a rumor that you came out to Seattle. How are you liking it here?"

"It's a great hospital. A lot of great cases coming though here."

"That's good a talent like yours shouldn't be wasted." Meredith had to suppress a giggle, "Meredith are you just going to stand there?" And just like her giggle impulse died.

"Hi mom." She said stepping from behind Derek. She didn't know exactly what to do and she could feel the eyes of the nurses and the other doctors on their small group of people.

"Meredith." Ellis said steeping closer to squeeze her daughter's hands. "You look we…" She trailed off her eyes going wide as she felt the engagement ring. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Of course I was." Meredith stuttered, "I was just…"

"I stopped her." Derek stepped in, "It's only been two weeks and we've been keeping it to ourselves." His smile was charming and his voice confident.

"You and Dr. Shepherd are getting married."

"Yes." Meredith took a deep breath, "We dated while I was in med school and…"

"Yes I know. Will talk about this later Meredith." She said giving her daughter a sharp nod of her head. "Dr. Yang, Dr. Dr. Stevens." She said nodding in the directions of her friends.

"Well you survived." Derek told helpfully kissing her cheek. He looked down at his beeping pager. "I have to get down to the pit."

He told her walking away. Meredith took a deep breath as she ran a hand though her hair.

**-- --**

"I'll get it!" Gavin exclaimed as he heard the doorbell.

"Wait Gav!" Meredith called him, "We have to see who it is first." Meredith told him stopping him before he could hurry off toward the door. "Mom," Meredith said in surprise as she opened the front door of her house.

"Hello Meredith." Her mother said her hands inside of her black trench coat.

"Whose that?" Gavin questioned reminding Meredith of his present.

"Mo—Mom this is Gavin, Derek's son." She moved the young boy in front of her, "Gavin this is my mom Dr. Ellis Grey." She said and smiled as Gavin held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said holding out his little hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too Gavin." She said grasping his hand.

"Mer, can I go take Cooper out for a walk?"

"Yeah go ahead. Be careful on the edges." Meredith told him as she whistled for his dog. He put the leash on him and walked out of the house.

"He seems like a smart little boy." Ellis said looking unsure for the first time in Meredith's life.

"Yes he is." Meredith replied, "Come on inside." Stepping back Meredith gestured her mother inside.

"This is a nice house."

"Yes. Derek and I designed it ourselves."

"I didn't realized. What are you going to do with house?"

"I think I'll rent it out for a while. For some of the interns they really need a place close to the hospital." Her mother nodded her head and then they fell into an uneasy silence. Meredith worried about she should do next, "Would you like a drink mom?"

"Just some water." Ellis said seating on one of the bar seats. "Were is Gavin's mothers?" She asked suddenly after Meredith put the water glass down in front of her.

"No small talk then." Meredith muttered to herself, "Gavin's mother isn't in the picture. She gave away her rights shortly after he was born."

"So your ready to be a full time mom and a surgeon?"

"Yes." Meredith said her voice firm and sure, "Gavin is a great boy and I would be happy to have ten more just like him."

"You can't have ten children and be a world class surgeon."

"You had one and you were a world class surgeon." Meredith said, "But then again you didn't really take care of me." She said bitterly as she turned her back to her mother. Fighting back the bitter emotion that this conversation where bringing up.

"Meredith," Her mother said standing up behind her, "I didn't come here to argue with you."

"What did you come here for?" She asked looking into her mother eyes.

"I came to…I'm not one of those women Meredith. I haven't dreamed of my daughters wedding day. I'm not going to help you pick out a dress or anything like that." She said and Meredith couldn't help but smile.

"I don't want you to do that." Meredith said, "I don't even want to do that. I just want you to be happy for me."

"I am happy for you." Ellis said touching her shoulder, "Derek is a good man."

"He is." She brushed away a tear out of her eyes. "I really love him mom."

"That's all that matters then." Ellis said softly and went back to her seat to slowly drink her glass of water.

**-- --**

"Meredith?" Gavin questions her as they watched Ellis drive away.

"Yes." She replied opening the door allowing Cooper to run in a head of them.

"You have a mommy." He stated.

"That's right you just met her." She smiled at him not sure were this conversation was going.

"And daddy's got a mommy."

"Yeah." She said uneasily as she slowly began to understand.

"Do I have a mommy?"

"You have a mommy." Meredith told him as he sat down on the sofa. She sat beside him brushing back his hair.

"Were is she? Doesn't she want to see me?" His voice was shakily and unsure. It was the first time she had every seen him like that. She sighed inwardly as she looked at the little boy.

"Gavin I think it's better if you ask your dad that." Meredith told him.

"But…" Gavin trailed off as Cooper walked toward him and licked his hand. The boy then just nodded his head. "I'm going upstairs."

"Okay." Meredith said turning on the television. She hoped that she was right.

Derek walked into his house with concern.

It was quite.

His house was never quite.  
Not with an active six year old, a puppy, and a fiancé who liked have her music on the highest level. With a sigh he sat down his laptop case and took off his coat.

"Mer?" He questioned as he saw her standing in front of the fridge.

"Hi Derek." She smiled at him as he walked forward kissing her softly.

"Why's it so quite in here?" He questioned her stepping back.

"My mother came by."

"Oh." He raised his brow.

"Yeah. Her visit was fine. Gavin seemed to like her and vice versa."

"And?" He asked her.

"Gavin asked me about his mom."

"Oh." Derek sighed running his hand though his hair. "I'll go up and talk to him."

"Okay." Meredith said putting her hand on his chest, "But just be careful okay. I don't want to screw him up like me."

"Your not screw up." He told her kissing her forehead.

"Okay. But I do have daddy abandonment issues."

"I'll keep that in mind." He promised her walking out of the kitchen.

Gavin sat on the floor.

Playing with his racecar as Cooper watched from o top of the bed.

"Hey buddy." Derek greeted his son. Kissing the top of his head and sat down beside him.

"Hi dad." Gavin replied.

"I heard you and Mer had a visitor today."

"Ellis." Gavin nodded, "She's Meredith's mommy."

"Yeah that's right." Derek agreed, "You wanted to ask me a question?"

"About my mommy?"

"Yeah about your mom."

"Why don't I know her?" Derek sighed as Gavin looked over at him.

"Come here." Derek told him putting him on his lap. "Sometimes a mom isn't ready to be a mom. So they let someone who is ready to raise the baby."

"So she doesn't hate me?"

"No. No one can ever hate you." Derek told him, "As a matter of fact let me show you something." Gavin scooted off his fathers lap so he could stand up. Derek laid him down to the master bedroom. Gavin watched as his father opened his closet and pulled down a shoebox.

"I know it's in here." Derek said opening the box. He reached down and pulled out a polaroid. It was a picture of a brunette woman holding a tiny bundle. She was smiling as she started at the camera.

"What this?" Gavin asked holding the picture.

"This is a picture of you and your mom when you were just a few hours old."

"Really?"

"Yes really." He told him.

"Thanks daddy." Gavin hugged him and took the picture.

"No problem Gavin." Derek told him letting him go, "You can talk to me about anything you know that."

"I know." Gavin nodded his head.

"Good. I'm going to go change out of my work clothes and then we can go downstairs and watch a movie?"

"Okay." Gavin said walking out of the room. Closing the box back and walking back into the closet.

He felt arms wrapping around his chest and a kissing on his cheek.

"What's that for?" He questioned her.

"You're a great dad." Meredith simply told him. And walked out of his closet.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **Chapter One of my sequel. If you are new to this series I suggest you read _**A Love Like This**_**. **It's in my author profile and it will make the last part of this chapter easier to understand. Hopefully the birthday fairy will bring me a new laptop so I can update quicker.

Anyway As Always,

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"Come on Meredith you have to go dress shopping!"

Izzie Karev exclaimed to Meredith as they sat inside of her kitchen. Izzie was busy icing the pink princess cake for her Chloe's fourth birthday.

"I know Iz." Meredith sighed picking up an apple. "I just don't feel like being poked and hovered over."

"This is the greatest time." Izzie said, "The one time in your life when you get to be a princess."

"I don't want to be a princess." Meredith replied shaking her head, "And I don't want some overly puffed up concoction."

"Thank God!" Cristina exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. A little pink bag in her hand. "This is for the rugrat."

"Thanks Cristina." Izzie told her, "What is it?"

"A surgical set." Cristina shrugged, "I looked at the new interns list only four women in the surgical program."

"I'm sure she'll love it." Izzie smiled putting it to the side.

"So you were talking about Meredith's dress."

"Izzie wants to know when I'm available."

"I'm not available at all." The dark haired woman said shaking her head.

"Why not to busy with Dr. Hunt?" Meredith asked with a smile.

"No of course not." Cristina replied, "Owen and I have a business relationship that's all."

"Oh it Owen now?" Izzie asked giggling.

"Were co-workers and…"

"You like him Cristina." Meredith said, "I can't believe your crushing on army doctor."

"I'm not…." Before Cristina could say more they heard the heavy sounds of footsteps running though the house.

"Mom!" Kevin exclaimed coming to skidded stop with Gavin, and Chloe close behind him.

"What have I told you about running in the house Kevin?" Izzie asked him stopping her icing. And coming to stand in front of the threesome.

"Not to do it." Kevin replied, "But I had a good reason." He said, "Chloe keeps bothering us."

"Yeah she wants to come in the fort." Gavin added.

"Why are you going in the boys fort?" Izzie questioned her daughter.

"Auntie Cris says girls can do whatever boys can! And we can do it better."

"Nuh uh!" Kevin retorted.

"Okay." Izzie said stopping them before it could escalate.

"Boys why don't you go outside." Izzie told them, "And Chloe you can stay in here until your friends arrive."

"Fine." Chloe sighed, "Hi auntie Cris." The little girl said hugging Cristina.

"About time you noticed me." Cristina smiled picking up the little girl and kissing her cheek and putting the girl down on the bar stool.

"So Chloe how does it feel to be four?"

"Good." Chloe said, "Daddy says I'm getting old."

"Not to old." Meredith replied, "I'm still going to need someone to be my flower girl."

"Flower girl?" Chloe asked her blue eyes going huge.

"Yeah. Derek has a niece April she's about your age. Were going to ask here to be a flower girl to."

"Thank you Auntie Meredith!" Chloe exclaimed, "Mommy can I go upstairs now?"

"Sure you can sweetheart." Izzie told her.

"She's going to be talking about that for weeks." Cristina observed.

"Now you're really going to need to go dress shopping." Izzie observed and Meredith could only groan.

**-- --**

"Hey guys." Derek said as they opened the front door. "You look like you had a fun time." Derek said smiling down at Gavin. Who had splatters of pink icing down his shirt.

"We did." Gavin promised, "Can I take Cooper out?"

"Change your clothes first." Derek told him and watched him streak out of the room. "What about you did you have fun?" Derek asked his fiancée.

"Yes." Meredith smiled kissing him, "Except for the fact Izzie is forcing me to go gown shopping. Which is by the way all your fault."

"My fault?" Derek asked her.

"Yeah." Meredith said leaning against him, "If you didn't announced are engagement we could have eloped in Vegas."

"Vegas really?" Derek replied touching her hand, "You would rather have Carolyn Shepherd and clan invading Seattle to yell at you?"

"Oh I forgot about that." Meredith groaned, "I haven't heard from your mother since we told her about the engagement."

"Maybe she's hanging low until you call her?" Derek suggested after she let go off him and headed to the pantry.

"Carolyn doesn't now the meaning of hanging low. And neither does your sisters especially Nancy." Before Derek could think of a reply Gavin came running in.

"Dad come play fetch." Gavin suggested with Cooper right next to him.

"You better go." Meredith told him, "I have to go shower. I'm on call tonight."

"Coming bud." Derek told Gavin as he turned around to walk out the kitchen. "I'll see you before you leave?"

"Of course." She promised sighing into the now empty kitchen.

**-- --**

"I don't think I've ever bought so much junk food in my life." Derek exclaimed as he opened up the trunk of his Range Rover.

"You should have thought of that before you suggested a sleepover for two six year old." Meredith said coming to stand beside him.

"Aunt Meredith I have to the bathroom." Kevin told her suddenly.

"You boys go ahead and open the door." Meredith replied handing her spare key to Gavin to open the door.

"You're going to be in charge of cleanup." Derek reminded her handing her two bags.

"You've already told me. As well as suger induced insonmia." She said on a giggle. Walking up the steps and into her house. Were they where greeted by a happy Cooper, and a ringing phone.

"Get the phone Gavin." Meredith tolf him because her hands were full, "I hope it's not the hospital." She told Derek. She had a paitent recovering from a lenthy and complicated surgery.

"It will be fine." Derek told her putting away the food.

"It's for you Mer." Gavin said coming into the kitchen.

"Hello?" She said into the phone with a smile and raise of her brow as Derek watched her.

"Hello dear it's Carolyn." Meredith's hands stilled on the food she was about to put up.

"Mrs. Shepherd." She finally said clearing her throat and saw that Derek was surprised himself.

"It's Carolyn dear." The older woman responded, "I was just calling to find out about wedding plans."

"Oh well nothing has really been decided." Her voice was clear then she had anticipated.

"Of course not." Carolyn said, "You work so hard dear it's no surprised that you haven't thought about the wedding. Which is way I have a bit of a proposal for you."

"A proposal?"

"Yes dear. I have to admit that it was Ellis idea really. She suggested it the other day when we were chatting."

"You've spoken to my mother?" Derek now complete stopped what he was doing his eyes wide. In the distance she could hear Gavin and Kevin chattering.

"Ellis and I had a fine chat. She's such a nice woman very smart and accomplished. Anyway back to my proposal why don't you let us hire a wedding planning. It would be in a Seattle of course but you could consider it like a wedding present. From your mother and I." She took a breath, "I know that you and Derek will like to pay for everything but we would really like to help. You are after all your mothers only child and Derek is my only son."

Guilt, Meredith thought, was a perfect weapon. And it was obvious that Carolyn Shepherd was a master at it.

"I will have to talk to Derek about it first."

"Well of course you will." She said, "Just call me back after you decide."

"Thank you Carolyn I'll call back soon."

"Alright dear. Tell Derek I'll talk to him soon, and give my grandson a kiss."

"Okay I will. Bye." Meredith finished before ending the call.

"That didn't sound good." Derek told her.

"Our mothers are joining forces. It's like guilt overload." Meredith sighed seating down.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Wedding planner Der. They want to hire us a wedding planner."

"That's a great idea." Derek said coming to put his arms around her, "You're always saying how exhausted you are coming home."

"I know," She sighed, "I'm already fighting off Izzie the queen of tulle and I just don't think I can handle another wedding loving woman!"

"Mer." Derek told her kissing her neck, "We are going to have the wedding of our dreams. It can be as small or as large as you want it to be. Personally I'd like to get marry right here."

"At the house." Meredith sighed happily, "In the grove surrounded by the trees. On a nice summer day."

"That does sound great."

"I don't want a long engagement." She told him looking at him. "I've lived to long without you I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Your ready to set a date then?"

"Yeah." Meredith said, "I've been thinking June twenty—first."

"June twenty-first." Derek repeated as she turned her head to kiss him. Already preparing herself for the insanity her life was becoming.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **Ellis and Carolyn teaming up how great will that be! The two of them were just chattering up a storm to get me to add them into this chapter.

About the episode. Would it have killed Shonda et al to have Meredith I don't know hug Derek? The man is going though hell and his girlfriend the love of his life can't give the man a hug. And is it too much to ask for an 'I love you' from Meredith?

But I digress.

I didn't complete hate the episode. Because angst Derek is hot. And Cristina totally rock. I didn't want to strangle Izzie, and Alex was wonderful. Lexie and Mark are cute. George spoke in what seemed like forever. On a side note as a Gilmore Girls fan it was a hoot to see Mrs. Kim again. For a second I wondered where the heck was Lane?

So what did you guys thank?

As Always

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Since Grey's is a rerun tonight I decided to post my new chapter._

**Three**

Bethany Clearwater had spent most of her fifty years helping other people plan there happily ever after's. It only bothered her marginally that she had never had her own happy ever after. Not that there hadn't been any takers. In her younger years she had her far share of admires. But she had never donned that elusive white dress.

She had seen her far share of bright-eyed young women. Filled with dreams of looking just like Cinderella. It wasn't her place to tell them that most of there ideas would have them shaking there heads years from now at there style. It was refreshing to see a bride like Meredith Grey. She was older, for the most part hand her own ideas, and she was clearly in love.

"Dr. Grey," She smiled extended her hand as she greeted the blonde woman waiting in her office. She was alone but from the research she did on her new clients they were both very busy and successful surgeons.

"Ms. Clearwater." Meredith replied taking her hand in a firm grasp. "I'm glad you could meet with me today." It was nearly two o'clock on Saturday.

"It was no trouble Dr. Grey." Bethany neglected to mention that she had a wedding in a few hours to oversee.

"Oh please call me Meredith." Smiling brightly Meredith was able to fill a bit more at ease.

"Well then you must call me Bethany."

"Now tell me Meredith what is your vision of a perfect day?"

The question had been one she was prepared for. She sighed running a hand though her hair.

"Small, intimate, perhaps at our house."

"I heard the house is on some pretty breathtaking land."

"It is. Derek and I have decided on June twenty-first."

"Perfect." Taking her gold ballpoint pen and opened her calendar. "Any ideas about…"

She trailed off hearing the beep of a pager. Meredith groaned as she pulled out her pager.

"I'm sorry." She said recognizing the 9-1-1. "I have to go there is an emergency."

"Well that's fine." Bethany hurried to reassure, "We can re-schedule."

"Yes of course." Meredith nodded already pulling out her phone as she walked out of the office. Pulling out her cellphone she dialed the code to Seattle Grace.

"This is Meredith Grey I got a call?"

"Dr. Grey." She recognized the nurses voice, "Gavin had a little spill, and Dr. Shepherd is in surgery and the chief didn't want…"

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

Meredith promised as she decided against the elevator and hurried down the steps.

**-- --**

She had never known fear like this.

It was a terror that had rushing though the streets of downtown Seattle. Gavin had been left in the trustworthy hands of there sometime babysitter Audrey Hanes. A blonde and bubbly twenty something who Gavin adored and who Derek and she trusted completed.

And now her heart was in her throat.

She had to remain herself to stay calm.

He was in one of the best hospitals on the west coast. He had a family at Seattle Grace who was going to take care of him. That was the thought she had as she parked in front of the hospital. The second she entered the busy pit Dr. Miranda Bailey hurried toward her.

"He's going to be fine." Miranda spoke without preamble. She took Meredith's cold hand in hers. "He broke his arm falling out of his tree house."

"Where is he?" Questioning quickly she wet her dry lips quickly.

"His getting an x-ray to determine the fracture happened. And a CT just in case."

"An—And Audrey?" Stuttering as what she was hearing filled her brain.

"In the seating room."

"Okay." Meredith nodded her head; "I want to see Gavin as soon as his out."

"Of course Dr. Grey."

Meredith turned around to head to the seating room. The young girl looked up at her instantly. Her eyes were swollen and she could tell she had been crying.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Grey." She rushed out as soon as Meredith reached her.

"He's going to okay." Meredith promised her.

"I don't know how it happened. We were playing with Cooper and he went up in the tree house he slipped on one of the steps."

"Dr. Grey?" One of the nurses called her over. "Gavin is in exam room three with Dr. Torres."

"Thank you." Meredith looked over at the girl beside her. "I'll have someone to come back and get you."

"Here get take this." Audrey handed Meredith the tattered little bear, Leo, which Gavin still slept with.

Taking the bear she walked into the exam room.

"Meredith." Gavin exclaimed looking up from his spot on the exam table.

"Gavin. How are you?" Relief raced though her as she kissed his forehead. Brushing away his curls seeing the tiny cut at the base of his head already stitched up.

"I gots to see my bones!" He exclaimed his blue eyes twinkling, "And Dr. T, says I can take them to show and tell. Right Dr. T?" He questioned filled with wonder and youth. The ability to get up and dust yourself off.

"That's right." Callie promised, "I might even be able to snag you a bone." His eyes went wide as Callie walked over to Meredith. She had dealt with parents sick with worry before and Meredith Grey had been worried. "Everything came back clear except his arm. It will heel in about six weeks and all he'll have is a great story to tell."

"I know." Touching her hand she smiled, "God I fell like I just lost years off my life."

"His lucky to have you." Turning back to Gavin she smiled, "So Gavin what color cast do you want?"

He went with his favorite color of blue.

It was a relief to see him back to himself.

She took a deep staggering breath as she opened the door of his exam room door.

She left Gavin with Audrey who bought out his laughter and his bright smile. Derek was just getting out of his surgery.

It was now or never.

She thought as she took the elevator.

**-- --**

Derek's long hands ran though his dark hair as he opened the door of his office. It had been long surgery that had thankfully been a success. He had just come back from assuring the family that everything had gone right. In a few more hours he would be home and taking a nice hot shower. He could hopefully even convince Meredith to join him. She would probably just as stressed from the trip to the wedding planner.

He sighed hearing the door open. Looking up he smiled seeing it was Meredith. And then he frowned seeing her worried face.

"Meredith?" He questioned standing up to go to her, "The wedding planner couldn't have been that bad." He joked wrapping his arms around her.

"No." She sighed laying her head on his shoulder and inhaling his familiar scent. "It's about Gavin."

"What about Gavin?"

"He's okay. He just fell climbing up his tree house. They did the CT and it came out clear. But he broke his arm."

"Where is he?" He questioned pulling away from her and walking out into the hallway.

"He's in exam room three." Meredith said hurrying behind him, "We would have gotten to you sooner but you were in surgery."

He nodded.

There was a balance he had to follow. As a doctor and a father. When he was inside of an OR he had someone else child in his hands. Everything else had to blocked out. But that didn't stop him from feeling retched as he thought about Gavin without either he or Meredith there.

"He must have been terrified."

"Audrey got him here as soon as possible." Getting on the elevator she reached over to take his hand. She tried to show her love and understanding. "And when I saw him he was excited to see his bones and Callie promised him some spare bones to take to class."

Derek couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Thank you Meredith."

"It's what I'm here for."

He opened the door of the exam room.

Gavin eyes lit up as he saw his father.

"Dad." Gavin said already donning his cast. Audrey beside him.

"Hi buddy." Derek came forward kissing the top of his head.

Relief flooded though him, as he looked him over.

"You gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry." But there was a smile on his face.

"Thank you Audrey."

"No problem Dr. Shepherd. I have to get home but I'm available tomorrow if you guys need me."

"Will call you." Meredith promised her.

"Okay. Bye Gav."

"Bye Audrey."

"Dad you have to sign my cast." The little boy ordered his father.

"Oh really." Derek smiled, "Your very bossy today. You're spending to much around Meredith."

"Hey." Meredith exclaimed loudly, "We just tell your dad what we want!"

Gavin giggled and nodded his head.

It was funny when he and Meredith ganged up against his dad.

"Do you see a magic marker around here Dr. Grey?"

"I think they keep them…" Turing around the exam room she opened a draw, "Here!" She said pulling out a grey magic marker.

"Were do you want it bud?"

"Right here." He pointed to the middle of the cast. He signed his name dad. And it over to Meredith she repeated the action. With a simple Mer and a smiley face.

They stood there for a moment afterwards.

The three of them made a family.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **I had to rewrite this chapter.

Thursday's episode was amazing.

I'm so glad Derek lost the beard it was unsettling.

I get what Cristina is going though and I'm hopeful that this will all workout. I think it's good Owen is getting help he probably also needs to get help.

Izzie and Alex had me gushing.

George and Callie was great as was Callie and Arizona.

The Chief was great in ever scene.

Now to the important part.

That proposal was amazing!

The elevator and the speech I'm just so excited for them.

What did you guys think?

And As Always,

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Meredith hummed quietly to herself as she hurried to pick up the ringing phone. Today was one of her few days off and she had taken full advantage. Gotten completely caught up in laundry, and in housework. She felt very accomplish and completely board out of her mind.

"Hello?" Picking up the phone she sat down in one of her large fluffy chairs.

"Meredith hi it's Bethany Clearwater." Resisting the urge to sigh Meredith settled herself on the couch.

"Hi Bethany. What can I do for you?"

"Well since our meeting was interrupted I didn't get a chance to go over some things."

"Oh okay go ahead."

"I have a bridal starter kit that I'll have messenger over. I will need a guest list soon we can send out the save the date invitations."

"I'll get you that as soon as possible."

"Okay Meredith. And I'll look forward to meeting your fiancé."

"Well thanks for calling Bethany." Hanging up the phone she leaned against her chair and closed her eyes. Feeling the quick licks on her hand she looked down at Cooper and his wagging tail.

"Hey boy wanna go for a walk?" She questioned happily scratching him behind his ear.

His happy bark had her standing up and walking toward her front door.

"Come on we can go down to the lake."

She took a deep breath as the cool air heat her. The clouds overhead were full and heavy. But she decided to take the chance and left her coat behind. It was a treat to be able to walk the grounds of the house alone. It was the perfect way for her to relax after the crazy couple of days.

Between her work, Derek, and Gavin she barely had any time to herself. She could admit that it was hard being a mom to a boy who had his own ideas and thoughts. Gavin was a sweetheart it was hard for her to not want to give him a sibling or two.

She wasn't complete sure how Derek would feel about that revelation. He had never told her that he wanted more but the man did come from a large family so it wasn't complete out of the question. Perhaps she should get a quick check up and decide from there about any new additions.

Her thoughts were going so fast that she hadn't realized she had arrived at the lake. The lake was filled with trout and it was probably icy cold. Derek and Gavin loved to fish out here and she was learning their sport. It was hard to be completely grossed out by the worms when Derek would tease her that she dug though brains all day. Despite all that she couldn't not see the beauty of this spot and this land.

Filled with the large trees, the moving waters, and the wildlife. Cooper licked her hand moving his head down to his worn yellow tennis ball.

"Okay boy go get it." Meredith said throwing the ball into the trees. Playing in the woods with Cooper she decided that she wasn't quite board anymore.

**-- --**

"Were popular today." Meredith told Cooper as they walked to the front door and the ringing of the home phone.  
"Hello?"

"Meredith hi, it's Addison Sloane."

"Hi Addie." Meredith smile seating on a bar stool. "This is a surprise."

"I know it's been crazy with a newborn."

"How is Lily?"

"Princess Lily is finally down for her nap. Which gives her mother time to make a few important call."

"What can I help you with?"

"Are you guys going to be staying with Carolyn next weekend?"

"Yes we are."

"Oh good. Mark's parents are coming up as well just making sure I have enough room. We've finally decided to have the christening at my parent's church. Will be staying at their house for the weekend I need to just get a list of guest."

"Well I'm glad I could help."

"How's the wedding planning going?"

"We have to make a guest list sometime tonight. That should be fun."

"I bet. I heard that Carolyn is hiring a wedding planner. That should be helpful."

"Yeah she is. Plus my friends here are being helpful."

"When Mark and I got married…I just realize that you probably have other things to do then talk to me."

"Oh no Addie. I'm home by myself and I miss talking to you."

"I miss talking to you to Meredith. I'm glad you're back in Derek's life."

"Thanks Addie."

**-- --**

"What's this?" Derek asked looking at Meredith on there bed with an open box.

"My bridal starter kit."

"Your what?"

"Don't make me repeat it." Meredith begged pulling out a magazine, "Bethany sent it over since I had to run out of our meeting early. By the way she can't wait to meet you."

"I bet. Speaking of meeting are you nervous about seeing my mom again."

"Seriously? The first time I met your mother I was half naked. I don't think it could be worse then that."

"Well you could be completely naked." He offered smiling at her.

"Are you angling to sleep in the guest room?"

"Oh you wouldn't do that to me." He said leaning closer to her kissing her shoulder, and neck.

"Why wouldn't I?" Raising her brow as her hovered above her. He kissed her then as they moved back on the bed the bridal starter kit falling off the bed in a scattered heap. And the couple lost in there own desire.

**-- --**

"Addie called me today." Meredith told him as she laid her head on his chest. His fingers running down her back.

"Did you have nice talk?"

"Yeah I did. I remembered how much I missed talking to her." Meredith sighed, "She sounds happy whenever she started talking about Lily."

"Addie's always wanted to be mother. I'm sure she's enjoying it."

"Yeah." Looking up at him Meredith bit her lip, "So you like babies then?"

"Of course I like babies. You forget my sisters love to reproduce and I did raise Gavin." He looked at her with a smile, "Are you trying to tell me something Mer?"

"No. I was just thinking today that I want to have a baby. I mean not right now but soon because I'm not getting younger and Gavin is at the right age to help and everything and," She cut herself off sat up pulling her sheet with her, "I'm rambling."

"Yeah you are and I loved it." Derek teased cupping her face; "I want to have a baby with you to Meredith." He smiled, "A little girl that looks exactly like you."

"But with your hair." She added running her hands though his dark curls. "You have really great hair." Derek laughed a lightly.

"Okay with my hair." He smiled at her, "I love you Meredith."

"I love you to Derek."

Laying back down she fell asleep listening to slow beats of his heart.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **Sorry for the long wait sometimes life just gets a bit ahead of you. But you guy's wonderful reviews keep me motivated. BTW: Congrats to Ellen Pompeo and her husband Chris she's pregnant!

As for last weeks episode so much good I loved it!

Happy Thursday!

As always,

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

_"Derek?" Meredith called as she woke up on alone in his apartment. Which over the last few months had become her home as well. It was a breath of fresh air away from her dorm well except for Mark's revolving door of lovers. She sighed laying back down knowing that she was probably home alone. Getting out of bed she walked into his closet and pulled out on of his shirts to wear. Walking into the living room she headed toward the kitchen. On top of the machine there was a yellow sticky note. _

'_Sorry I had to leave you alone. I had to go meet with the Chief. Love D' _

_Smiling at the thoughtfulness she had gotten so used to over the few months they had been dating Meredith began making herself coffee. Derek was her first real boyfriend. During high school days were mostly filled with encounters she rather not remember!_

_Hearing the click of the door she turned with a smile on her face that turned into a sound of dismay as she saw the woman entering the apartment. _

_"Oh," The woman said as she recognized Meredith for the first time. The older woman was Carolyn Shepherd, Derek's mother, and here she was dressed in only one of Derek's shirts. She felt an unfamiliar flush covering her face. "Well you must be Meredith." _

_"Yes Mrs. Shepherd." Putting down her coffee cup, "I didn't expect to see you here today." _

_"Of course you didn't." She said putting down her bags of groceries, "I'm just bringing over some food. The boys will only have Ramón noodles if I left it to them. Now let me get a good look at you sweetheart." _

_"Just let me go change." Meredith said, "I don't normally dress like this of course…" _

_Her voice was a just a bit high pitched then normal a sure sign that she was nervous. _

_"Alright. I'll just but these groceries up." Smiling to herself Carolyn watched the pretty blonde walk away. A little nervous but that was to suspected. As first impressions went Carolyn decided that she liked her. _

_**-- --**_

_When Derek got home he heard laughter. Opening his front door he saw his mother and girlfriend laughing together over a cup of coffee. It was a shocking sight but one that had him relaxing. _

_"Derek." Meredith smiled walking toward him kissing him lightly. There was no distressed or anxiety on her face so he relaxed. "You never told me you played the guitar." Taking his hand they walked toward the couches. Derek kissed his mother cheek seating between the two women. _

_"Mom you didn't!" Derek exclaimed looking at the older women. His mother couldn't resist telling the story of his infamous high school talent show. _

_"It was a wonderful show Derek! I don't know why you look at it so terrible." _

_"Perhaps you missed your true talent Der. Maybe you should look at being a rock star instead." _

_"You're a very funny girl Mer." Derek teased looking at her pushing back a stray piece of hair he stood up, "Why don't I take my two favorite ladies out for an early lunch?" _

**-- --**

Meredith shook her head as memories filled her brain. It had been years since she had been down the familiar stretch of road that led to Derek's childhood home. It was picturesque tree lined street. Ending at the very end with a white colonial and a red door.

"It looks the same." Meredith said softly because Gavin had fallen asleep. Between the airplane ride and the drive the little boy was tired.

"This place doesn't ever seem to change." Derek smiled at her taking her hand. "Your not nervous are you?"

"The last time I met your mother I was in nothing but one of your shirts. This time I'm fully dressed I think I'm doing much better this time around."

He chuckled softly pulling into the driveway beside his mother's car.

"Come on my darling." He said unbuckling his seat belt. Meredith opened the back door unbuttoned Gavin's belt. His arm still in it's cast. Brushing back the dark hair Meredith started to pick up him up.

"Mommy?" He mumbled burying his head into Meredith's shoulder. Meredith and Derek both stopped at the sleeping boys word.

"Gavy sweetheart were at nana's house." Meredith said even though there was a lump in her thought.

"Nana?" He said softly brushing at his eyes with knuckles.

"Gavin!" His head popped up as he heard Carolyn's familiar voice. He wiggled to get down from Meredith and ran quickly toward his beloved grandmothers.

"He loves her."

"The feeling is mutual." Meredith replied the moment not forgotten but pushed onto the back burner.

"Derek," Carolyn walked toward them as Gavin went into the house. Possible after a case of freshly made cookies. She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hands. "You look good my son."

"It's good to see you to mom." Derek said hugging her.

"Meredith." She quickly wrapped her arms around the girls' thin frame. "It's good to see you again my dear."

"It's good to see you too Carolyn." Pulling back Carolyn looked at the ring on Meredith's finger. "You did very well Derek." There were tears in her eyes but she didn't brush them away. "Come on Meredith lets go inside will leave Derek with the luggage."

Derek heard their laughter as he walked back to the car. Yes he decided it was good that the two most important women in his life got along.

**-- --**

"Gavin do you like school?" Carolyn questioned her grandson as she sat down his lunch of pasta. Meredith and Derek were upstairs cleaning up so it was just the two of them.

"My teacher is really nice. And my best friend Kevin is in my class. And I get to go the hospital almost every day."

"You sound busy. Any idea what your going to do for the summer?"

"I'm going to sign up for baseball and summer camp. Meredith says that it will fun."

"So you like Meredith then?"

"Yeah she's great! She reads me the best stories and she knows the best games to play."

"You like Seattle?"

"Yeah causes we have a big house and I have a whole room were daddy lets me draw on the walls or do whatever I want!"

The boy was as animated as ever. Of course they talked on the phone nearly every week but it was better to see for herself that her grandson was happy.

"I will have to come see that. Then you will introduce me to all your friends." She laughed hearing the footsteps of the couple she sat down.

"This smells so good Carolyn."

"I'll be sure to give you the recipe." Carolyn offered. "Are you sure that's wise Mer?" Derek joked.

"Hey I'm getting better. I did make scramble eggs that time."

"Meredith almost burnt down the house. Dad had to order pizzas."

"Okay so I've had a few mistakes." Meredith conceded, "But I am trying very hard." There was laughter around the table.

"I'll be sure to add some cooking lessons into your trip."

With that promise the couple finished eating.

"Carolyn that was a great meal." Meredith said picking up a plate to help clean up.

"Thank you dear." Smiling she touched her hand, "I'm glad that my son and grandson are happy in Seattle. I have you to think for that."

"Oh I…"

"No Meredith let me get this out. They were happy in New York. But that light in his eyes has been out of his eyes for a while now." She said softly, "It's back in there. And that thanks to you."

"Thank you Carolyn." Now it was her turn to start to tear up, "I really do love them I'm lucky to have them in my life."

Carolyn wrapped a hand around her shoulders.

**-- --**

"You've survived." Derek teased her wrapping his arms around her as they laid in bed.

"I did," She sighed closing her eyes. "He called me mommy Derek. I mean I know he was asleep but…"

"I know." He finished for her as she turned onto her side. They were lying face to face now. "I think we should make it official our family."

"Were getting married."

"I know but I want to make everything official. I want you to adopt Gavin."

"Adopt Gavin I…." Stuttering she lifted her hand to touch his face. His stubble rough against her hands.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. When Gav got hurt I just kept thinking what would have happened if Gavin had been hurt and they weren't able to find me. You're his mother Mer and I want that to be documented."

With tears in her eyes Meredith nodded her head.

"Okay." She smiled now, "I'll try to be the best mother in the world for our son."

"You don't have to the best you just have to be you." He told her kissing her softly. They laid there listening to the quite and the gentle hum of the ceiling fan.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **I saw the sneak peak of the 100th episode on _Castle, _another great show BTW, and it looked amazing! So to keep me from counting down the hours till Thursday I wrote.

This chapter is dedicated to all the mothers out there. Because sometimes being a mother is more then just sharing DNA. My own mother and grandmother taught me this and so this chapter is for them and all the other great mothers I know out there.

**So Happy Mothers Day!**

As Always,

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

"I'm going downstairs." Meredith told Derek the next morning as she slipped on her ballet slippers. "I'm starving and whatever your mother cooked up smells good."

"Okay baby." Derek called out from the shower. "I'll meet you and Gav down there."

"Alright." She opened the door of their bedroom. She walked down the hallway stopping at Gavin's room. Knocking on the door she waited for the order to come. He was pulling on a t-shirt. "Hi big guy ready to go down for breakfast?"

"I gotta wait for daddy."

"Oh really and way is that?"

"Daddy and I got man stuff we need to discuss." Resisting a smile Meredith ruffled his dark hair. "I hope that man stuff doesn't interrupted your breakfast."

"It won't." He smiled showing off his two missing teeth.

"I'm going to head downstairs." Walking out the door she closed his door back. Humming to herself she walked down the steps.

Hearing the laughter of Carolyn she walked faster which in hindsight was not her best decision. Stopping at the picture in front of her she inwardly gasped. Seating at the table was her mother Ellis Grey and her future mother-in-law Carolyn Shepherd with several pieces of papers strewn out between them.

"Meredith your up." Ellis said standing up and kissing her daughters' cheek. "Carolyn and I were just seating here having a nice talk."

"What about?" Finding her voice she followed her mother.

"Seat down dear and have some coffee." Carolyn stood up going toward the pot.

"Mom shouldn't you be in Boston?"

"Carolyn called me last night and let me know that you all were here. We decided it would be the perfect time to settle on the guest list."

Meredith looked at her mother as if she had grown three heads. There was no way that Ellis Grey, the woman that she had grown up with, would ever skip work to help plan a wedding.

"Don't look at me like that Meredith Elizabeth Grey. You're my only daughter and I want to help plan your wedding." Meredith still looked at her in wide disbelief.

"Okay. Just let me go upstairs and get some stuff." She said stepping out of the room and rushing upstairs. Opening up her bedroom door and quickly closing it she didn't even notice Derek was standing in any a towel. "Derek you have to come downstairs! I think I just walked into a sign of the apocalypse."

"Mer what are you talking about you?" Derek asked with a chuckled unknotting his towel and pulling up his boxer and a pair of jeans.

"My mother and your mother are downstairs waiting to write a guest list. I swear horse are going to be coming up the drive way in a matter of minutes."

"Meredith I'm sure it's not as bad as all that." He pulled o his shirt, "Now if Ellis starts going on about a shade of peach then you should be worried."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath she nodded, "Your right. You can't come downstairs yet Gavin wants to have a man conversation with you."

"I'll see you down then."

Going to her suitcase Meredith pulled out a blue folder. Inside was the guest list that Izzie had helped Meredith with a few days before they left. It included their closet friends and family in Seattle. The wedding party couldn't be any bigger if they wanted to keep it at their house. And that had been Derek's only request and she felt the same way. With the folder in hand she looked over her shoulder,

"By the way you're looking very nice Dr. Shepherd."

"I was worried I was losing my touch their Dr. Grey." He watched her go with a shake of his head. Opening his door he walked to his sons room.

**-- --**

Derek knocked on the door.

"Hey buddy." Derek smiled at his son. The little boy had changed so much over the year. His birthday was coming up next month on April 18. It was hard to believe that he had only been alive for seven years and he had changed his life so much.

"Hi dad." Gavin smiled standing up to hug his father. "Aunt Kathy wants me to come over for a sleepover tonight. Can I go?"

"Yeah sure." He said picking him up, "At least I know you'll be eating healthy." Derek smiled, "Maybe this weekend we could talk Uncle Mark to go to a baseball game?"

"And maybe Uncle Jeff can come."

"Well I guess you'll have to ask him when you go there tonight."

"Okay." Gavin sighed resting his head on his fathers shoulder, "I love you daddy."

"I love too Gavin." Derek smiled kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. "And I'm very sorry for bringing you into the crazy world of women. When your older hopefully you'll understand."

Gavin giggled as his father put him down. Sometimes adults could be so very weird.

**-- --**

There were voices being raised as Derek and Gavin walked downstairs. Derek held Gavin back before the boy could walk inside.

"Mom you haven't talked to Deverouix in over a decade!" Meredith was exclaiming as she looked at her mother, "This is suppose to be a small wedding. For Derek, Gavin and I! A joining of a families!"

"Honestly Meredith. I was only think of the advancement of your career. Dr. Louisa Deverouix is the Chief of Staff to one of the biggest hospital in Europe. It's a good job move."

"Ellis I think we should keep in mind that perhaps they can have a big parties in a few months?"

"I think that's a good idea." Derek said as he and Gavin came in. He kissed his mother cheek, then Ellis and squeezed Meredith's shoulder as he walked toward the stove. He started to make a plate for both he and Gavin.

"Derek honestly how can you know what we were discussing?" Carolyn raised one of her brows upward.

"Dad and I were listening." Gavin added helpfully to his nana.

"A world class surgeon reduced to eyes dropping I can hardly believe it Dr. Shepherd." Ellis had a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"When a man enters a room full of women it's best he knows what his getting into." He looked over at Gavin, "A lesson to leave by my boy."

"Don't listen to your father Gavin." Meredith replied, "He thinks he knows everything about woman."

"I got you didn't I."

"You happened to catch me at a weak moment." Looking at him with a smile he was always able to make her feel relax even in her most stressed moment.

Meanwhile her mother, his mother, and Gavin looked at there exchange in amusement. Derek came back to the table placed Gavin's food in front of him and pulled Meredith toward him.

"A weak moment hmm?" He asked her dipping her lavishly he kissed her. He felt her smile as there lips met and Meredith went hazy as he lifted her back to him.

"Derek," Meredith giggled and blushed.

"Don't worry about I dear." Carolyn smiled, "Come on Gavin lets take are breakfast outside. It will be the perfect time for you to get to know your grandmother Ellis."

Meredith and Derek sat in silence as they waited for them to leave.

"Grandma Ellis?" Derek asked laughing a little.

"Yes. Well both of them have been steadily driving me insane." Handing him over the guest list the two women had complied between them. Derek groaned as he went to the end, 250, people. He didn't even think he knew 250 people he wanted to have at his wedding.

"Well will have to talk to them about this. I mean Uncle Julius and Aunt Beatrice my mother hasn't spoken to them since my grandfather funeral."

"She's talking to them now. Oh Derek this is all such a mess."

"No it's not." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Will just tell them only close friends and family. This is about the three of us."

"Okay." Meredith sighed laying on his shoulder. "I love you Derek."

"I love you too Meredith." He kissed her softly, "Now lets start by crossing off some of these names?" He suggested picking up a nearby red pen.

**-- --**

"Did Gavin get to your sisters okay?" Meredith questioned from her spot inside of the walk in closet. Tonight Derek and her were to have dinner with Mark and Addison. It will be her first time seeing them since she and Derek broke up. It was the perfect opportunity to go out since Gavin was spending the night with Kathleen and her family.

"Yes mom just sent me a text. She also said that she has taken Ellis to the train station."

"Well that's good," Meredith smiled stepping out of the closet. Dressed in a lavender sheath dressed that shimmed over her body and showcased her long legs. Legs that were incased in a pair of stilettos. "Am I presentable?"

"I'm sorry all the blood just drained from my brain so the best I can think of is wow." Looking at Meredith he stands up and takes into his arms. He kissed her in a way that had her wishing they could stay inside this room.

"Perhaps I should wear dresses and heels more often?"

"No you don't need to. You dazzle me even when you're just in scrubs."

"You dazzle me Derek." Resting her head on his chest she inhaled his familiar scent and was lost in his warmth.

"That's my job." He smiled lifting her head. "You my love haven't paid me any compliments yet."

"Oh I'm sorry," Snorting with a laugh Meredith stepped back. He looked like he had just stepped out of a GQ magazine. The man could wear a suit that was for sure. He wore it with the ease that some men wore jeans and t-shirt. It showed off his shoulder and his lithe build. "You look very handsome McDreamy."

He groaned then but Meredith only laughed as she walked to pick up her purse and her dark wrap.

"Come on let's get out of her."

Placing his hand on her lower back Derek laid her out of his childhood bedroom and toward the front door of the house.

**-- --**

Addison Sloane wasn't spying.

She was simple a grown woman staring out her window watching carefully for her husbands best friend and his fiancé. It was a perfectly normal situation. She loved Derek and had at one point had a crush on him in medical school, but then she met Mark and well as they say the rest was history.

It didn't take a brain surgeon to see that Derek and Meredith had been crazy about one another the first moment they met. It was sickeningly sweet to see them together and an even worse annoyance to hear them at night. With her own eyes she had seen Derek put himself back together after the breakup, but he hadn't been the same.

They were back together it was like some dizzying fairytale.

"Stop staring out the window Addie." Mark called out as he walked into the seating room with Lily on his shoulder. The little girl would be ready for bed soon and hopefully sleep though the night.

"I can stare out a window in the house I grew up in." Addie defended standing up crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not when you're spying." Mark smiled, "Isn't mommy crazy Lily?"

"Stop filling my baby with lies!" Walking closer she took Lily out of her fathers arm and snuggled against her warm neck. "Mommy is not crazy, but if daddy keeps saying that then mommy is going to remove his favorite appendage."

"Don't talk about appendages in front of innocent ears." He said covering his daughter's ear, "Lily doesn't need to know about appendages until she's at least forty."

Addison smiled kissing her husband gently.

"You more then anyone should know you can not keep her locked in an ivory tower." Addison laughed a little know, "With karma the way it is Lily might grow up to be like her father."

"I don't like the direction this conversation has taken."

Mark frowned looking into his daughters dark blue eyes, "You wouldn't do that your daddy would you Lil?"

Lily cooed as held out her hands to her father. Mark picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to go and grab my wrap. You can keep watch." Mark rolled his eyes but took up his wife's vacated position. "She couldn't have changed that much could she?" He questioned noting his daughter's silence he looked down to see she was already fast asleep.

**-- --**

"This place is beautiful." Meredith said as they stopped at the iron-gate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forbes-Montgomery love to have the biggest and the best." Derek replied as the gate doors opened up. "I was very nervous the first time Addie invited Mark and I over."

"I'm sure you've seen houses like this growing up with Mark."

"Mark and I didn't spend a lot of time at his house."

"I can understand that." Meredith told him squeezing his hand.

"These great big houses are always so deceptive."

Meredith nodded her head a little and tucked back a piece of blonde hair.

"Come on let get out of here."

With a laugh Derek opened his door and jogged around to help Meredith out of the car. With his hand on her lower back they walked up the steps to the house.

**-- --**

"Shep!" Mark exclaimed as he hurried down the steps and immediately hugged his friend.

"Mark I missed you too." Derek said pulling away.

"Seattle has defiantly toughened you up I see." He said touching the stubble on Derek's face.

"Yeah I know. I see fatherhood has changed." Noting his red eyes.

"Lily certainly inherited her mothers set of lungs." He moved away from and looked at Meredith. "It's good to see you again Meredith. You're still as beautiful as ever."

"And you're still as charming as ever." Meredith joked as he leaned in to hug her.

"Although I don't understand what you see in this guy."

"He does have that Russell Crow thing going on." Addison said as she walked down the stairs. Her arms wide open as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you too Addie."

"Your damn right it is." She pulled away and brushed away freshly sprung tears. "My damn hormones are all over the place. Meredith come here." Before Meredith could catch her breath she was engulfed into Addie's embrace.

"Addie I've missed you too."

"I've missed you too." Addie promised stepping away. "Let me see that ring." She said talking her hand. "Oh it's beautiful Mer."

"I like it to. And the guy who gave it to me his okay as well."

Before Addie could replay a cry sounded from the baby monitor.

"Come on I want you guys to meet Lily." Addison said taking her old friends hand and leading up the stairs. Derek and Mark followed behind the girls. It felt exactly like old time sakes.

**-- --**

They walked into a lavender and green nursery.

With a wide selection of professional dressed women. From a doctor to an architect it was an interesting hodgepodge. It was clearly Addison's version of a fairytale.

"Oh Addie she's beautiful." Meredith breathed as she looked down at Lily. Her big blue eyes connecting with Meredith and then she laughed holding out her arms to her mother.

"Thank you." Addie said picking her up, "I would like to introduce you too your Aunt Meredith. She is a very nice lady who is going to love you like crazy."

"Can I hold her?" Derek questioned as he came into the room.

"Of course you can Uncle Derek." Addison smiled handing him over the baby. He was a natural with a baby. Derek looked down at the small redheaded baby and her big blue eyes opened. One of her chubby hands lifted to grab hold one of his fingers and then she cooed.

"Looks like she really likes you." Meredith told him and he lifted his hand to give her one of his classic McDreamy smiles, "You can't put away that McDreamy smile by the way."

"McDreamy?" Addison questioned confused.

"Oh Derek hasn't told you about his Seattle nickname?" Turning back to her friend with her head cocked to the side. As Addison and Mark both started to laugh.

"Oh man that's classic!" Mark said with a chuckle, "Come on McDreamy let's go check out the scores before we have to leave for the restaurant." Mark suggested Derek handed the baby over kissing the top of her head, and sending Meredith an evil look. That had Meredith giggling as he left.

"Seattle sounds like my kind of place." Addison reasoned as they were left alone and went about putting the baby down for the night.

"You would love it Addie. You'd be the neonatal specialist on the west coast." Meredith promised her.

"Yeah but what would the humidity do to my hair?"

**-- --**

"You have to tell me about this wedding planner." Addison questioned sipping her glass of wine. It had been relaxing evening of laugher and remembering. The two women where re-forming there bond.

"Oh God," Meredith ran a hand though her blonde hair, "She sent round a bridal starter kit."

"What is that?" Laughing Addison questioned with a raised brow.

"It's filled with bridal magazines, and to-do list."

"At least you don't have mothers calling every moment to discuss a shade of peach."

"No I wake up one morning finding to find them making a 250 person guest list."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Half the people on the list are relatives my mother doesn't even talked to anymore." Derek added breaking into the conversation. Meredith looked a bit pained around the corner of her eyes.

"Carolyn Shepherd planning the wedding of her only son. I could have told you this wasn't going to end up." Mark broke into the conversation.

"Yeah well it's not only Carolyn but also Ellis Grey." Meredith replied lifting the glass of wine to her parched lips.

"Now I do feel sorry for you." Addison said, "You have to put your foot down. Mothers have the uncanny ability to make the wedding all about them."

"I hope you'll remember that when Lily gets engaged." Derek quipped.

"Hey, Lily isn't getting married until she's forty and I'm six feet under." Mark added.

"You know Mark I think somewhere Tabitha Bridgeport's father is crowing."

"Tabitha Bridgeport?" Meredith questioned confused.

"The first girl Mark talked into the backseat. Her father found out and wanted to run Mark down with a shotgun to the nearest chapel."

Derek finished causing Mark to blush at the scary memory. And for Meredith and Addison to hysterical laughter.

"Karma really is a bitch." Meredith said as her laughter started to calm down.

"Never mind all that I understand what Nathan Bridgeport was going though. I'm getting grey hairs just thinking about Lily when she becomes a teenager." He groaned, and Derek laughed.

"It like payback for the time you slept with Nancy."

"You didn't." Meredith said looking completely shocked. No one had ever told her this before. And well Nancy had never struck as the type of person who would go for the bad boy.

"Oh yes he did." Addison smiled and shook her head, "He says he was drunk. But I don't know maybe I was second fiddled and he really loves Nancy." She looked at her husband in complete amusement.

"I can assure you I'm not in love with Nancypants. It was my senior year of high school." He started as he turned to Meredith who had never heard this story before. "Nancy invited us up to New Haven for the weekend. There was a frat party and one to many Jell-O shots. And the next thing I know am naked and Derek's standing over me screaming bloody murder."

"I was pretty traumatize." Picking up his glass and sipping Derek squeezed Meredith's hand under the table. He could tell that she was enjoying this very fun evening.

Meredith giggled as the image popped into her head. It was going to have to take a lot of tequila to erase it.

**-- --**

"Tell me how do you like being a mom?" Addison asked Meredith as the two fixed their makeup. An excuse to really be able to talk without the men present.

"Gavin's half way done." She said, "But his so easy to love."

"His a good boy. He adores you by the way. The times I've spoken to him it's been Meredith this and that."

"I adore him too." Smiling she turned away from the mirror. "Derek wants me to adopt him."

"That's a good idea." Addison agreed, "I could ask my father for some good family lawyers in Seattle."

"Yes thank you Addie."

"No problem Meredith. After all that's what family is for after all!"

And that Meredith thought was that.

**-- --**

**A/N: **I loved writing this chapter. I hope that you all like it too.

Okay so onto the last two episodes:

**The Good: **

**Cristina/Owen:** Together! And in such a great way. I can only hope that Shonda and Co. don't screw them up.

**Cristina/Meredith:** 'I Love You Cristina Yang,' so cute I heart them.

**Izzie/Alex:** I really like them together. Gosh that wedding looked so beautiful. And Izzie did make a very beautiful bride and Alex a handsome groom. 'My wife is hot,' heart melted.

**Bailey/The Chief: **Very sweet. I thought Bailey with the sounds were very sweet.

**Mark/Lexie: **It interesting that Mark wants more then Lexie is ready for. But the man is in his forty so I could understand not wanting to wait anymore. Although I do miss manwhore Mark!

**Meredith/Derek: **I agree that it wasn't there wedding. And I like that they could give to I/A. I did wonder where the heck Derek's family was I mean there was no phone call between them? The 'vows' were sweet. However I really need them to make it official because I don't trust Shonda not to screw with us some more.

**The Bad:**

**Arizona/Callie: **Oh my goodness. I can't stand this paring or even Arizona. I like Callie, but Arizona drives me crazy.

**Bailey/Tucker: **The end of there marriage. I was spoiled so I knew it was coming. But it was still sad. Gosh I hate the way Shonda just breaks up marriages. Ten years and a great little

boy and they couldn't find some kind of middle ground. SMH!

**DeadDenny: **If I never see Denny again it will be too soon. Especially considering Izzie has skin cancer and their scene is on a freaking beach! It was completely hair pulling crazy! If Izzie lives I just hope Denny will be gone as well.

**George: **Joining the army. George! Bambi! I just couldn't believe it. I have been iffy on George since GizzieGate and the Meredith Thing. But I'm not ready for him to go yet! But he did look very handsome in his uniform. I did not know he was John Doe even though I was spoiled so it just went way over my head.

**Izzie: **The repeated memory thing was completely crazy. And then right when she got better she flat line! I just wow. I don't think I would be able to take widower Alex.

But I am of course waiting for season 6 to start.

**BTW: **I got Paris Gellar (_Gilmore Girls)_, Matt Saracen (_Friday Night Lights)_ and Nurse Edna (_Everwood)_ on the same episode! My inner fan girl was going crazy.

Any way what did you all think?

As Always,

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

"Hello?" Meredith questioned sleepily as she picked up her ringing cellphone.

"Well I'm glad you're not laying bloody on some back country road." Cristina quipped.

"Cristina," Meredith groaned seating up in her bed. Looking over at a sleeping Derek. He was wearing earplugs that made it impossible for him to hear anything. So she didn't have to leave the warmth of there bed.

"Yes it's me. Your person and you haven't called me since you arrived."

"I know I'm sorry." Meredith groaned seeing the time it was a little past eleven. High time they got up. "We went out with Addie and Mark it was a late night."

"Oh." She heard the sigh on the other line. "Izzie has been chirping my ear off. Apparently the bridesmaid dresses arrived at the store."

"Crap that was this week." Running her hands though her hair. "I'll the shop later. We might as well do it all one time."

"Yeah. By the way your dog chewed up my sofa."

"Why do you have Cooper?" Meredith questioned.

"Izzie and Alex were on call. She didn't want to leave him alone or something."

"Oh." She giggled, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah you should be. So how are things with the Shepherd clan?"

"It's good. I mean I'm not having dream that Carolyn's going to stand over me with any sharp objects. Well I haven't seen everyone else yet. They're coming in tonight though." Twirling her blonde hair absent mindedly as she talked. "Have you performed any good surgeries since I've been gone?"

Christina laughed.

"I had a valve replacement, I slept with Hunt, and then I…."

"Wait!" Meredith exclaimed stopping her friend mid story.

"What?" Cristina asked innocently.

"Go back what did you say before?"

"I had a valve replacement. Honestly Meredith I never thought you where into cardio."

"Christina Victoria Yang you know exactly what I mean."

"I slept with Owen."

"How?"

"I don't know Meredith it just happened." Christina said happy that it was off her chest.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"We don't have to do thing. But his just so difficult!"

"You mean his not the sort of man that will just fall at your feet."

"I'm not that shallow Meredith. I just…." Sighing Meredith heard the familiar beep of Cristina's pager. "I have to go Mer, but if you have time later today give me a call."

"I will Cristina. I'll call you later today." With that she heard the dial tone and sighed. Life in Seattle it seemed just kept on going.

"What's Cristina doing calling so early?" Derek grumbled as he rolled over to wrap his arms around Meredith.

"It's not that early Derek. It's past eleven." She said when he laid his head on Meredith's stomach he smiled when he felt her hands running though his hair.

"Hmm were way to old to be going out to smoky jazz clubs."

"Speak for yourself I am not old." Meredith reasoned, "You're the one looking at fifty."

"Good think I found myself a hot blonde my mid-life crisis is almost complete."

"Almost?"

"Retiring to some tropical island and take up golf."

"You hate golf." She reminded him.

"Guess I'll just have to take the hot blonde."

Meredith giggled a little at that.

"Do you think you'll have it in you for crying babies in the middle of the nigh?"

Turning his head he smiled at her lifting his hand to cup the side of her face.

"With you I have it in me for anything." He promised her and Meredith smiled back at him as she touched his hand.

"Maybe when I get back to Seattle I'll go to see Dr. Nelson. Make sure everything is working order." She suggested.

"Are you sure? You said you wanted to wait a little." Derek reminded her.

"I know. I just I guess seeing Lily and everything coming together and I just don't want to wait another minute."

"Okay." He answered, "Just don't overanalyzes this Mer okay. It'll happen when it happens."

Meredith resisted the urge to roll her eyes but she nodded her head in agreement anyway.

"We better get dressed. We have to pick Gav up from Kath's."

With that the two got out of and headed to get ready to see Gavin.

**~ * ~**

Gavin was having the time of his life.

He missed his cousin Mallory. The two had been closed since baby hood being all of two months apart in age. Mallory was the coolest girl Gavin knew, except for Meredith, she would pick up the slimmest worm or laughed whenever he made music with his armpits. She didn't try to make him play with dolls or anything so disgusting.

"You really like Meredith?" Mallory questioned as they sat on the ground coloring. Just coming off of a mild cold her mother wasn't let allowing her outside.

"Yeah. She's really fun and she let's me have junk food, and dad doesn't say anything."

"That is nice." Mallory observed with wide eyes, "My friend Susie Kats has a step-mother and she's awful! Just like in Cinderella and everything."

"Meredith isn't like that." Gavin shook his head.

"Are you sure? Cause Susie said her step-mother was really nice at first but then she got awfully mean."

Biting his lip Gavin sat up.

Could Meredith be pretending?

It was too weird Meredith loved him. She had taken care of him when he broke his arm and she showed him how o scratch it.

"Trust me." Gavin smiled at his cousin.

"Okay I hope so. Cause Susie says now that her step-mother is having a baby no one is paying her _any _'ttention."

Before Gavin could replay however he heard the front door open and his aunt was telling him it was time to back to grams. But he left with a full heart and several questions.

**~ * ~**

"You've been awfully quite." Carolyn observed as she walked with her normal talkative grandson to the small pond beside her house.

"Gram can I ask you a question?" He asked clutching the bag of breadcrumbs he held.

"Of course you can."

"Are all step-mothers mean?"

"Of course not." She promised him seating down at the nearby bench. "Who told you that?"

"Mallie says her friend Susie Kats has an awful step-mother." Carolyn rolled her eyes with a huff. She knew all to well all about Susie Kats. The girl was a little chatterbox and would tell you her life story if she had half the chance to do so. She had seen Susie Kats stepmother with her own eyes and while she was on the young side she hadn't seen any signs of true awfulness.

"You can't believe everything you hear Gavin. Meredith loves you very much and so does your dad. And most importantly you have me if you ever need to talk I'm just one phone call away you know that right?"

"Yes." Gavin leaned forward wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her cheek. "I love you Gram."

"I love you to Gavy-bug." Using his nickname she wrapped her arms around him and just held him for a moment.

**~ * ~**

"I suppose you know I wasn't happy with you for moving out to Seattle." Carolyn started as her so sat on a bar stool watching her cook the family dinner.

"No I didn't." Derek then laughed, "Of course I did ma your displeasure with me was very well known."

"I let it simmer some." She said putting a handful of something the smelled good into a simmering pot. "Was of half a mind to fly out there and tell you so. But then I learned about Meredith. She's a good girl Derek I always thought so. And well Gavin is so happy it's beaming off of him." Sighing she grasped his hand. "It's not everyday I say this so you better enjoy it. I was wrong Derek wrong not to trust your judgment. You've craved a life out for yourself." Her eyes stung some as she felt tears welling up.

"Ah mom." Derek sighed kissing her hand. "You don't have to apologist for anything. You love me and Gavin you never have to be sorry for that."

"God you're so much like your father." She sighed wiping her eyes, "He'd be so proud of you."

"I miss him. Sometimes I just get this urge to call him and then I remember his gone and I…"

"I know." She nodded her head, "In this old house it hard not to feel him walking beside me. I was so crazy in love with that man. I can see that love and admiration in Meredith's eye." She smiled at him, "You did good Derek."

"Thanks mom." He got up wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I love you ma."

"I love you too Derek. Now get out of my kitchen and check on Nancy and Rachel's flights." When she was left alone she reached up for the diamond ring her husband had put on her hand nearly 50 years ago she smiled. "We did good Timothy." She thought and went back to her cooking.

**~ * ~**

The Shepherd family home was filled. With the five Shepherd children, there significant others, and fifteen grandchildren, and her adopted off-springs Mark, Addison and Lily Sloane were only staying long enough dinner and to take couple of the 20 + people off her hands.

"I feel like there should name tags or something." Meredith joked with Carolyn as everyone talked over every one else in the dinning room.

"I often feel that way." She sighed, "It's grown since you were last here but thankfully the grandchildren are old enough to tell you who there are."

"Meredith." If Derek had a favored sister it would be Rachel. She was a good five years younger then Derek but the two had always been closed.

"Rachel." Meredith replied feeling that return of nervous.

"Come here!" Rachel exclaimed hugging her, "Oh it's so good to see you again. I told Derek to chase after you when you first moved out to Seattle. But pigheaded as he his he wouldn't listen. And I'm babbling." Shaking her head she pulled away. At 5'8 with a wave of dark curls and stormy grey eyes Rachel always reminded Meredith of someone straight out of a Bronte novel.

"No it's fine." Meredith laughed a little, "I babble myself so it's nice change that someone else does it. You look great Rachel how is everything?" She asked moving them to a somewhat quite part of the room.

"Everything's good. I have my own pediatric practice in Dallas. That's were I met my husband Ted he has a column in our local paper. And then of course my kids three," She pointed toward three flashed of red hair, "The twins Mike and Anthony and my little girl Emily."

"She's beautiful." She said when the little girl turned around so she could see her. A splash of freckles on her nose and covering her cheekbones she laughed when Derek picked up to give her an Eskimo kiss.

"I love them." Shaking her head she turned to look at Meredith, "You have to tell me about this house Derek's built."

Relaxed now Meredith began to describe the house and even pulled out some pictures she had on her phone.

**~ * ~**

"Do I look nice enough to be the fiancé of a godfather?" Meredith asked as she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a simple little black sheath dress.

Derek looked up from tying Gavin tie. Both men looked up at the same time.

"You look pretty." Gavin said first.

"Well thank you Gavin. You look very handsome what a lucky girl I am to have two such handsome dates."

Gavin laughed and ducked out of him father's arms to leave the room. "What about you Dr. Shepherd? What do you think?"

"Gorgeous." He said and then sighed, "But it doesn't seem to quite cover it."

"Flatter," She started handing him a her necklace to fasten around her neck, "Will get you ever were." With that promise she smiled at him when their eyes connected in the mirror.

"Come on we better hurry. Addie will never let us hear the end of it if were late to this thing." Derek said taking her hand.

The ceremony was beautiful.

Baby Lily sat in her comfortable in her mothers arm looking at the event with wide and observant eyes. Afterwards it was when every one was getting in their cars to have an early lunch Derek held Meredith back.

"Where are you taking me?" She questioned as they went to the rental car. He opened the back seat and pulled out an arrangement of flowers. "Oh." Looking from the flowers to Derek.

"I thought I'd bring some flowers to my dad." He had bought her out here before. The first time she came to visit the family.

"Of course you would." Taking her hand he lead them over the cobble pathway toward the cemetery.

"He would have loved you." Derek said suddenly, "Would have probably killed me for not going after the first time."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to Derek." She told him, "I think everything happened exactly like it was suppose to."

"Yeah." He nodded his head there were silent until they got to a large dark headstone. "My maternal grandparents gave my parents adjoining burial spots for a wedding gift." He laughed a little, "My mom wanted to sale them a down payment for a retirement home, but dad said it was good investment. I guess he was right."

"Yeah." She said softly as he knelled and put the flowers down. His hands touched the stone his eyes closed. Meredith stepped forward touching his shoulder. He sighed but then stood up touching her hand.

"Okay." He said turning to go.

"Wait a minute." Meredith said kneeling down herself to take one of the flowers out of the bouquet. "I'll take care of him. Both of them." She promised with a whisper and touching the flower she placed it on top of the headstone. "I'm ready now."

Grasping his hand they walked back to the car as a breeze passed though them. It was to Meredith a kind of sign of acceptance and maybe even happiness. And that alone was worth the trip.

**~ * ~**

Did you like it?

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

It had been a week since Derek, Meredith, and Gavin had returned back to Seattle. And yet Derek and Meredith had not talked about the adoption. Their jobs had been keeping them very busy, and Gavin had had several play dates and tryouts for soccer and hockey. Not to mention a meeting with their wedding planner.

They had finalized the guest list, 60 people, colors lavender and indigo, the wedding venue a clearing where Derek's trailer used. There wedding date was set and everything was going very smoothly.

That fact was one of the reasons Derek had such a big smile on his face as he pulls into Gavin's school pick up line. The line was filled with stay-at- home moms and dads, and a small group of nannies. The bell rung and the first person Derek saw was the bright red baseball cap Gavin had become very attached to over the last few days.

"Hi daddy," Gavin greeted brightly throwing his book bag on the backseat. "I didn't know you were picking me up."

"I know but I got off early. Decided I wanted to spend sometime with my main guy. What do you say to a daddy/Gavin day?"

"Yes. Can we go fishing and cook out on the grill?" The six-year-old eyes went wide with excitement.

"Of course we can. It's anything you want to do today."

Seating back with a big smile Gavin closed his eyes and waited till they got home. Today was looking up.

~ * ~

They hadn't caught any fish yet. A fact that Gavin had grumbled about.

"Dad can I ask you a question?" He questioned his father as Derek took a sip of his bottle water.

"Go ahead buddy you can ask me anything?" Taking another sip Derek watched him over his water bottle.

"What's sex," Derek spit his put his water the question was so unexpected that it was impossible to keep his composer. "You okay?" Gavin's eyes went wide with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine buddy. Why do you want to know about...that?" He trailed off not quite ready to say the word in front of his son.

"Kevin said he saw his mommy and daddy kissing in the pool. Uncle Alex said they were having sex."

"Oh right." It was a situation that Derek was very thankful he had so far avoided with Gavin.

"Well Gavin sex is something that two grown up do to show how much they love each other."

"Oh. Uncle Alex said that's how you make babies." Inwardly he groaned he was going to have to kill Uncle Alex next time he saw him.

"Yes Gavin sometimes it's to make a baby."

Gavin nodded and Derek hopped that was the end of the questioning.

"Do you and Meredith have sex?"

"Yeah Gavin we do." He had to fight against his growing embarrassment.

"Oh. So will I have a baby brother soon?"

For the first time since this conversation started Derek smiled.

"Will see about adding another addiction to the family. Actually Gavin I wanted to talk to you about our family."

"Whatta bout?"

"How would you feel if Meredith adopts you?"

"Adopts?" His confusion was clearly in his voice.

"It would mean that legally Meredith would be your mother. That she would always be there for you no matter what happens."

"Oh, but what about my other mommy? Will she be mad at me?"

He looked so very worried. Derek smiled as he moved to be at height level with his son. Cupping the little boys face in his hands,

"She won't be mad Gavin. I think she'll be happy that you are being cared for by someone who loves you so much."

"Okay," Gavin nodded his head as he looked at his father thoughtfully. "How do I get adopted?"

"Well we have to go see a lawyer and ask him that question." Derek said straightening, "So what do you say we go back to the house and grill some hamburgers instead?"

"Yes." The two Shepherd men quickly backed up there gear. And headed toward there house with Cooper running ahead of them.

~ * ~

Meredith sighed with relief as she opened her front door. Her house was mostly silent except for the sound of Creed playing from Derek's study. Smiling as she took off her coat and slipped off her heels.

"Hey stranger," Derek looked up from his computer with a smile.

"Hey back," Meredith came around to kiss him gently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This looks interesting." Looking at the spreadsheet filled with numbers.

"Budgets reports this is the part I hate about my job."

"Well when you become the Chief of Surgery it's going to be even worse."

"Yeah don't remind me." He took her hands and pulled her onto his lap. "My day wasn't completely sucky. Gavin and I had a very productive day."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah we talked about the adoption and sex."

"Wait what about sex?" Meredith asked looking at Derek with wide eyes.

"Apparently Kevin saw Alex and Izzie and Alex had to explain what it was. Which laid to Gavin asking me about it."

Meredith snorted with laughter.

"Oh baby what did you say?"

"I told him sex was something two grown people do to show how much they love each other."

"And that was it?"

"Yeah. I mean in a few years I'm sure his going to want know other things."

"What about the adoption? Was he okay about that?"

"He asked me how do get adopted and he asked if his biological mother would be upset. I told him no that she would be happy he had someone who loved him so much."

"Oh Gavin his such a sweet kid. Is he in his room?"

"Yeah, I made some burgers if you want one?"

"Okay." Getting off his lap Meredith made her way upstairs, when she got to Gavin's room she could hear him reading softly to himself. Stepping into the room she could see Cooper laying in front of him watching him intensely.

"Hi Gavin,"

"Meredith," He scurried toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your home."

"Just got in a few moments ago. I heard you and dad had quite a day." She said ruffling his dark hair.

"Yeah you're going to adopt me."

"I want to." She agreed as they both sat down on the floor and Cooper came toward her to lick her face. "How do you feel about that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Can I call you mom?" Her heart was beating loudly in her chest.

"Only if you want to buddy."

"Okay." Gavin nodded and unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek, "Love you."

"I love you too very much." Meredith squeezed him tightly before standing up.

"Mom?" Gavin called out stopping her.

"Yeah buddy," A lump had grown in her throat making it hard for her to speak.

"Did you know mom's and dad's make baby's?"

"I've heard that rumor."

"When you and dad get married can I have a baby brother?"

Meredith snorted with a laugh and shook her head.

"Well see Gavin." Meredith promised heading toward her bedroom with a smile on her face.

~ * ~

Late the next afternoon Meredith and Izzie walked into the bridal shop. With three weeks before the wedding she was going though another fitting.

"So I heard about Alex's talk with Kevin."

"Wha..." Izzie trailed off as her eyes went huge. "How do you know that...oh Gavin." She went pink with embarrassment, "Oh God this is so embarrassing."

"It's fine Iz. Derek explained it to Gavin very well I think."

"I shouldn't have had all that wine. Alex never would have talked me into doing it in the pool."

Meredith was unable to stifled a bubble of laughter. Finding the humor in her own tale had Izzie laughing as well.

"So how is everything else going?"

"It's going good. It's only a couple more weeks until the wedding and I'm adopting Gavin."

"Really Meredith? That's amazing when did you decide that?"

"When we where with Derek's family. We just thought it would be the best."

"You're going to be a great mom." Izzie said brightly as they stepped up to the front of the bridal store.

"Thanks Iz."

"How Ms. Grey your here for your dress fitting?" Said the bubbly red head behind the desk.

"Yes. And my matron of honor needs a dress fitting as well."

"Okay. Just go ahead and set down I'll be right there."

Taking a seat Izzie sighed.

"I got to tell you this matron of honor title sucks." Izzie exclaimed, "I mean six years ago you were my maid of honor. That sounds so much nicer."

"Yeah well I was also single and ended up being hit on by Alex's great uncle Joe."

Shivering she shook her head and smiled.

"Oh I forgot about that. Derek doesn't have any weird uncles does he?"

"Our guest list is only sixty people. It's basically creep free. Well except for Mark. His married now so it won't be as bad now."

"Maybe I can just be a bridesmaid. Cristina is totally better at the bachelorette party."

Meredith sighed running a hand though her hair she looked at her friend.

"Fine you've been downgraded to a bridesmaid."

Before Izzie could say another word they were called in to try on there dresses.

~ * ~

Derek walked into his bedroom later that night. Meredith was laying on there bed flat on her stomach with a hardcover book in front of her.

"Hi," She smiles seating on her knees. Derek came closer kissing her gentle as Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't see you at all today."

"I know," Groaning as he buries his face in her hair, "I was in and out of meetings all day today."

"Why?" Meredith asked the waves of tension coming off him in waves.

"Richard told me he's retiring in the next few months and he want to make everything official."

"Oh Derek that's wonderful! It's what you always wanted. Right?" He had yet to let her go or to remove his spot in her hair.

"Of course I am." He said lifting his head he kissed her again, "I'm just exhausted."

Meredith helps him to take off his coat as he seats on the bed. Meredith placed her hands on his shoulders and starts to give him a massage.

"I had a very good day today. I had a dress fitting today."

"Really. You should have told me. I would have gone with you."

"It's bad luck Derek. Anyway Iz gave me a CD she made for us."

"For what?"

"Our first dance. Apparently it has to be meaningful and special."

"What do we have?"

"I don't know I haven't listened to it yet." She said seating down, "I want to listen with you."

"No problem." Smiling a little she laid her head on his shadow. "I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"Nice try," Derek said laughing, "I'm not telling you where we are going."

"Not even a hint?"

"You'll need a bikini. Like that little red one you wore that weekend at the Hampton's?" It had been a relaxing trip before Meredith's senior year of med school. Her very tiny red bikini had been a big hit with Derek. She laughed a little.

"We better get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Tomorrow they were meeting with a lawyer."

"Yeah." Derek agreed standing up to take off his clothes. While Meredith put up her book and pulled back the covers. In so many ways her life had become normal.

When Derek followed he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck gentle.

"I made an appointment at my doctors. I'm going to going off the pill." She told him and could almost feel his smile. "I mean it might take us a while and I…" She was babbling and Derek laughed a little cupping her face and turning her toward him.

"So where trying?" He said kissing her again.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Looks like I just got a second wind." Wrapping her arms around his neck she closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in pleasure.

~ * ~

AN: I am a horrible writer. The only excuse I have is computer trouble but all should be well soon. I've been working on this chapter for a while.

So if there is anyone still reading. I would love to hear from you!

~ S.W.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

With a sigh of pleasure Meredith slowly lowered herself into the warm bubble bath she had prepared for herself. The spice scents attacked her senses and instantly began to unwind the tension she had felt since leaving the hospital an hour ago. Today had been the day from hell. She had lost a patient.

Which was without a doubt the hardest part of her job. To top it all off today was bachelor party and she had to summon up some level of happiness. It was just a week until her wedding and, everything else in her life was going smoothly; the adoption, trying for a baby, and she was determined to be happy.

Shaking her head she bought herself to the present. Her bachelorette party was a complete surprise to her. Cristina and Izzie had refused to spill. She just hoped it included some alcohol.

"You look relaxed." Turning her head Meredith smiled as she looked at Derek.

"I'm getting there."

"That's good. I heard about your patient are you okay?"

"I'm getting there."

"I know something that will make you feel better." Meredith laughed as she saw him flash her his McDreamy grin.

"That is so lame Der."

"I know so you see how important this is." Laughing again Meredith leaned against the tub. "Make sure you lock the door." She ordered him as he pulled off his clothes and made his way for the tub. It was Meredith decided excellent pick me up.

~ * ~

Before moving to Seattle Cristina Yang had avoided forming friendships. Meeting Meredith, Izzie, and Alex had changed all of that. But as she drove to the Seattle-Tacoma airport listening to Izzie chatter as the only background music Cristina wondered why she didn't just stay a loner.

"Enough Izzie." Cristina ordered as she listened to another one of Izzie's happy tales.

"Okay," The blonde replied seating back in her seat. "Well how are things going with Dr. Hunt?"

"Kevin caught a ten pound fish you say."

"Oh come Cristina. You can't tell me you don't want this. A marriage and a family?"

"In case you forget Izzie I'm not good at weddings."

"Yeah but only because you had the wrong groom. I'm sure Owen is totally in love with you. I mean he puts up with your sourly attitude."

"I do not have a sourly attitude." She stopped her car in front of the ticket taker. "What airline am I going to?"

"American Airlines." Izzie answered deciding to follow the change of subject. "Were right on time."

"Any description or are we just suppose to get out and call for an Addison Sloane?"

Izzie laughed leaning against her chair.

"No. She's suppose to call me and I'll tell her where we are parked."

"Okay. I need to call the restaurant make sure everything is ready."

With that Cristina got out of the car and pulled out her cellphone. Leaving Izzie inside to look at her own phone.

~ * ~

"You look beautiful baby," Derek told her coming behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I'm hardly supermodel material."

"Your beautiful Mer." He repeated kiss her cheek his hand stopping to cup her stomach. "Thank we made a baby?"

"I hope so." She promised leaning against him with a sigh. "I can't wait until next Saturday."

"Me neither. And then the honeymoon."

"The finalizing of the adoption."

"Then our life together."

"It sounds perfect."

"Completely perfect." Derek agreed.

"But first we have to survive these parties." She groaned turning around in his arms. "I'm sure Mark will have some busty stripper giving you lap dances."

"I'd much rather have you giving me a lap dance."

"Your such a smooth talker isn't you?" Meredith smiled at him kissing him softly.

"What about you? Do I have to worry about some muscle he-man stripper?" Meredith laughed shaking her head.

"Cristina and Izzie won't be that tacky." Meredith promised him, "But if they do try it I'll walk out."

"Of your own bachelorette party?"

"Of course I will." Meredith sighed at the knock on their bedroom door. "Yeah Gav?"

"Aunt Izzie and Aunt Cristina are here."

"Thanks Gav. Will be down in a minute."

"Okay mom." Hearing Gavin's hurried footsteps she stepped out of Derek's grasp and went to pick up her purse.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that." She said before walking toward the door with Derek behind her.

"I hope you guys plans include tequila?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you complete hammered at your bachelorette party." Meredith looked up with wide eyes at her friend. Addison was standing beside the staircase with a smile as she cocked her head to the side.

"Addie what are you doing here?" She questioned hugging her. "I didn't think you guys were coming until next Tuesday."

"That was a little white lie. Mark and Lily will be flying in tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot guy." Meredith said hugging her other friends even Cristina who hated to be hug. "Okay let's go have some fun." Kissing Gavin and Derek goodbye as walked out toward Cristina car.

~ * ~

Derek sighed as he put Gavin down for the night. Giving his son a kiss on his forehead he pulled up his sheets and tucked him in. He walked away from the door and ran a hand though his hair as he walked down the steps. He hurried to pick up the ringing phone.

"Shepherd?"

"Thought you'd need someone to talk to with Grey out for the evening." Derek laughed hearing the familiar voice of Mark.

"Do you think I'm that sad?"

"Of course you are. You live in a place covered with rain; all you got going for you is a cute kid and a hot fiancée. One those goes missing of course you need my help."

"You do know that you're an ass right? I don't know how Addie puts up with you."

"We have a really great sex life."

"Okay enough." Derek ordered him, "By the way Meredith loved her surprise."

"Yeah well Addie was happy to do it." He sighed, "Anyway I got a great party planned for us tomorrow. I got Sam and Archer flying in from LA."

"I knew I picked the right best man."

"Of course you did. So when is the rest of Shepherd clan suppose to be descending on Seattle?"

"Uh Friday morning, and Ellis is getting here in the evening. Mom and Ellis are staying here at the house and the girls all got hotel rooms."

Before mark could say anything else a sharp cry tore though the line.

"Lily's hungry I got to go man see you tomorrow man."

"Yeah bye Mark."

Alone again Derek leaned against the couch and turned on the television. Flipping though the channels Derek settled on tacky dating reality show.

~ * ~

Meredith giggled as she dropped her keys by the door.

"Mer," Callie ordered as she picked up the keys and propped Meredith up. She had volunteered to be the designated driver for her friends. It had been a mistake these girls were little but they could throw them back. "Stay right here." She told her just as the door flew open.

Derek laughed at his drunken fiancée and the angry woman beside her.

"Hi Dr. Torres need some help?"

"Who knew she could drink so much?" She questioned as Meredith laughed wrapping her arms around Derek's neck. Kissing him he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks a lot Callie. I got it from here."

Callie nodded handing him Meredith's keys and purse along with a handful of gifts that she left by the door. Turning away she left them alone.

"You had a fun night." Derek told her as they walked backwards into the house.

"I did. I got some great gifts." She said nipping at his ear. "Some really sexy lingerie."

"Maybe you should put some on now."

"No way. Not until the honeymoon." Derek sighed as she stopped walking. He picked her up taking her to their bedroom. He laid her down and started to help her take off her clothes.

"Not tonight honey." She groaned, "I got a headache."

"You're going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow morning."

"Hmm Addie's worse then me." Meredith promised, "Have to send her hangover cure."

Somewhere between enduring medical school and working Meredith had discovered a hangover potion. She had yet to tell him what was in it but it deal help to deal with after effects of a hangover.

"I'll have to remind you." He promised putting her clothes in the nearby hamper.

"Good." Burying herself under the covers Meredith sighed as she started to fall asleep.

Kissing her softly Derek turned off the lights and pulled back the sheets. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

~ * ~

She was never ever going to drink again.

Meredith promised herself as she walked down the steps toward the kitchen. The walk alone was painful and the lights were like a garage band playing in her head.

"Hi mom," Gavin said with a whisper.

"Hi bud." Her voice was scratchy and husky, "Why are you whispering?"

"Dad said I have to be quite. He said you have a hangover. What is that?"

"It's something that sounds like really good idea at the time but sucks the morning after."

"Oh." He took a seat at the counter and watched as Meredith started to pull out different things. "What are you doing now?"

"Something that will make my head not feel like it's going to explode." Smiling a little, "Where is your dad anyway?"

"In his office."

"Can you send him in? I got an errand for him to run?"

"Okay." Gavin said running away Meredith said as she put her ingredients into the blinder and turned it on with a loud groan. Turning it off Meredith poured two of the dark liquid into a glass and took a sip.

It tasted like tar.

Which just reminded her that she would never drink again.

"Hi sleeping beauty," Derek joked kissing her cheek.

"Shut up. Just bring this down to Addie please." She said putting a top on the glass, "And tonight after Mark brings you back I might make you my hangover potion."

"Who could resist an offer like that?" Derek joked as he went into the living room to take Gavin with him. Meredith sighed as walked into the laundry room and pulled out a towel. Wetting it Meredith took the glass and walked back to her room. Propping up several pillows Meredith leaned against them and put the towel over her head and sipped from the straw. Closing her eyes Meredith willed away her headache.

She was never ever going to drink again.

Was her lost thought before she fell back asleep.

~ * ~

A/N: So I finally got a new computer.

Everything has been transferred over and I am getting back into the swing of writing again. Well that's all for now so please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

She wasn't going to cry.

Meredith ordered herself as she lifted her arms so she could get into her dress. It had taken what seemed like hours to get her make-up done. There was no way she was going though that torture process again. Besides she didn't want to be all red and splotchy.

"Oh wow," Izzie exclaimed as she saw the full effects of the dress. The wedding dress was beautiful an asymmetric gown with a dropped waist. With a sweetheart neckline, and a sweep train. It was an ivory gown made of Italian satin. "Meredith you look beautiful."

"Thanks Iz." She sighed as the dress was zipped up.

"Derek's going to have his socks knocked off," Cristina added as she came out of the bathroom. Dressed in a lavender spaghetti strapped dress. "So how are you feeling? Any nerves yet? Cause I can have a car ready in seconds if you want to run?"

Laughing Meredith took a seat.

"No I don't want to run," She promised shaking her head. "The nerves haven't hit me just yet." There was knock on her bedroom door.

"Meredith?" Ellis questioned poking her head into the room. "Can you excuse us please ladies?"

She asked them and they gave Meredith quick smiles as they walked out of the room.

"You do look very nice sweetheart."

"Thanks mom," Meredith sighed deeply, "I um wanted to think you for the wedding planner. It saved Derek and I a lot of headaches."

"No problem. I um actual have a gift for you." She said reaching into the pocket of her jacket. "It was your grandmother Elizabeth's." Opening the small black jewelry box Meredith gasped at the pearl and diamond earrings.

"There beautiful mom." Filling tears in forming in her eyes she fought them back. "I would love to wear them."

"They can be your something borrowed."

Meredith put them on with shaky hands and stood up to hug her mother tightly.

"Thanks mom." She said into her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I want you to be happy Meredith."

"I want to be happy to mom." She promised as they broke away.

~ * ~

Derek stood in front of the mirror fixing his indigo tie. He looked over at Gavin who was squirming in his suit

"I hate suits,"

"I know buddy." He said coming to stand in front of him. "But you do make a very handsome ring bearer." He said fixing Gavin's tie. "You remember what you have to do right?"

"I carry the rings on the pillow and give them Aunt Cristina and Uncle Mark."

"That's right." He replied standing up squeezing his shoulders gentle. "Okay so where is your Uncle Mark?"

"His giving Lily a bottle. Aunt Addie is down stairs smelling flowers."

"Okay." He sighed as the door opened to revealed his mom.

"Hey Gavin your Aunt Rachel has some snakes downstairs if your hungry."

"I'll be downstairs." Gavin said hurrying away from the adults.

"Don't you look handsome," Carolyn told her son as she felt tears waling up in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." He kissed her cheek, "Your not going to start cry are you?"

"Not yet. I wanted to give you a little something." She said handing him a wooden box.

"Thanks ma." He said opening the box revealing a pair of gold cufflinks with a small emerald stone.

"These were your fathers. I gave them to him on our tenth wedding anniversary." She said as she took his arm and put on the cufflinks. "Your father would be so proud of you know. You've gown into such a good man Derek."

"Thanks ma." He said as the woman kissed him lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." She said squeezing his hands. "Now come on we have a wedding to get you to." She said placing her arm around his.

~ * ~

Meredith smiled as she watched her friends walk down the aisle. She stood at the back next to Alex who would walk down the aisle.

"You look beautiful Meredith." Alex told her as the wedding march started.

"Thanks Alex," She said taking his arm, "Don't let me fall or I will seriously kick your frat-boy ass."

"You and what army?"

"I maybe be small Alex but you know I can do it." She promised him in a whisper.

Her backyard had been done over to a beautiful garden of roses and lilies. The white and indigo blue chairs were lined up with her friends and families looking over at her. She took a deep breath as she saw Derek standing their looking so handsome waiting for her with a smile on his face.

She felt the butterflies now.

Not of fear or nervousness but of excitement and joy.

When they got to the end with Derek held out his hand for her. Meredith took it and he lifted it u to kiss it gentle.

"Please everyone seat." Judge Andrews announced as the couple turned toward him. "I spent a while before the ceremony started to talk to some of you. It is obvious to see that Meredith and Derek have a unique love story. Their devotion and love for each other and their family inspiring. So it is my honor to marry the two of them." He said with a smile, "Meredith and Derek please turn to each other." They did smiling brightly at each other somewhere off in the distance Meredith saw the flash of a camera.

"Do you Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey, take each other of your own free will."

"We do."

"Do you Derek Christopher Shepherd take Meredith Elizabeth Grey to be your lawfully married wife? To have and to hold for richer and for poorer, though sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

Derek smiled he had been waiting for this moment what it seemed life forever.

"I do."

"Do you Meredith Elizabeth Grey take Derek Christopher Shepherd to be you lawfully married husband? To have and to hold for richer and for poorer, though sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Meredith said laughing.

"Do you have the rings?"

Derek turned to Mark and Meredith to Cristina. They had chosen the bands weeks ago. Meredith's was simple band that she didn't want to outshine her engagement ring. Where Derek's was an interlacing design of lines.

"Derek place the ring on Meredith's finger." Taking her hand he slipped the ring onto her slim finger. "Repeat after me, with this ring I promise my love and fidelity."

"With this ring I promise my love and fidelity."

"Meredith place the ring on Derek's finger." She placed the ring on his finger and smiled up at him. "Repeat after me, with this ring I promise my love and fidelity."

"By the power invested in me by the state of Washington. I know pronounce you man and wife." There was loud cheer that erupted and a shower of rose petals feel over them. Gavin ran over his father picked him up as he leaned forward to kiss Meredith for the first time.

"I love you Mrs. Shepherd." He told her as she wrapped her arms around the both of her men.

"I love you too Mr. Shepherd." She said letting out a deep breath, as everything inside of seemed to calm and to relax all around them.

~ * ~

AN: Finally the wedding. I hope you guys enjoy it. The story only has one more chapters to go. And they should be up in few more days.

And as always REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Bliss.

That was all Meredith and Derek could think of as they stepped onto their villa balcony. Derek wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and brushed aside her hair to kiss neck. Meredith moaned leaning into his bare chest.

"I don't want to go back to rainy Seattle." Derek confessed.

"Me either. We can fly Gavin down and just stay here forever."

"I'm sure he'd love being able to run around in his swim trunks."

Derek pushed back her hair.

"Yeah but what about our jobs? I'm about to be chief." He told her.

"Oh that. Well I'm almost positive that Tahiti has hospitals. I'm sure they'd grab you up in an instant." Meredith promised with a snap of her fingers. But she turned in his arms. "I know what you're saying we have a life in Seattle. And no matter how great this place is we have to go back.

"But I promise will come back here soon. Take a long weekend when things get to crazy."

"Which will probably be like every weekend with our schedules."

"It's going to be okay Meredith." He told her kissing her neck. "Come on we better go get dress. We have a flight to catch."

Meredith took a deep breath of the salty air and turned back toward the place that had been her home for the past week and a half. She had gotten tan and had bought a whole lot of silly gifts. For their friends and family. Every night they had talked to Gavin who was still at home spending some time with his grandmother. She missed him like crazy as well as her friends and even Seattle Grace. But she would miss the long sleep-in's and fun that she and Derek had been having.

Derek was right they would be okay and they would fine a way to keep up with this fun and this excitement that they found in Tahiti and bring it back to Seattle Grace.

~ * ~

Meredith was going to kill Derek.

Eight weeks after they got married and Meredith was pregnant. The morning sickness alone was brutally. The baby was complete against coffee, which made Meredith not fully functioning human.

"You can't kill me yet not when I bought you ginger and a slice of toast." Fatigue had her not even wanting to lift her head upward.

"Yes I do. You and your stupid boy penis."

"Come on let's get you out of her first." Picking her up he bought her into the bedroom and handed her the tea and the slice of toast he left on the end table.

"I'm exhausted."

"I know you are but at least you get to have the day off today."

"That is my only silver lining." She said, "I honestly don't understand how your mother did this five times."

"Apparently she and my dad wanted a lot of kids."

"And your sisters. Ever time I saw your sisters they were glowing and whatever."

"I'm sure they weren't always so glowing and whatever. But tomorrow when you go to the doctor maybe she can give you something to deal with the sickness."

"Hopefully." Meredith grumbled taking a sip and bitting at the toast.

"Close your eyes and get some rest Mer." He ordered her kissing her cheek.

~ * ~

It was without a doubt the cheeriest room Meredith had ever been in. What was it about OB/GYN that made them have the brightest and cheeriest room? But her doctor Mary Rhodes was the best of the west coast and she worked out of Seattle Grace. It was the best of both worlds.

"Hey am I late?" Derek asked opening the door looking a bit winded.

"No. The nurse said she would be here in few moments."

"Good." The door opened to reveal a short brunette with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Dr. Shepherd it's great to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

"We are about to get very personal you can go ahead and call me Meredith."

"I will as long as you call me Mary." She said turning to Derek, "How are you doing Chief?"

"Pretty good Mary."

"Go ahead and lay down Meredith." She told her Meredith did as she was told as the cold gel was placed on her stomach. The doctor moved it across her stomach and in an instant the whoosh of a heartbeat filled the room.

"That's your baby a good strong heartbeat." The doctor said.

"Oh God that's amazing." Meredith said feeling the tears fall onto her cheeks.

"That's are baby Mer." Derek said looking at the screen. They could see the head and the fingers and toes. "Hi baby," She whispered to the screen.

"So how many pictures do you guys want?"

The doctor questioned.

There appointment continued for several long minutes after they got the first pictures of their babies. And they couldn't wait to hold their baby for the first time.

~ * ~

Epilogue

He was just going to check on her.

Gavin reminded himself as he creped down the hallway toward the nursery. After all mom and dad had told him it was his job to protect his little sister. With his dad on a business trip who knew what kind of monsters were just waiting in the closet to attack Charlotte. He was the only one with the secret monster be gone spray.

Walking in the room he was grateful for the nightlight left on. Charlotte was asleep with a small bear his Nana had given her.

She was a cute little girl.

With short curly dark hair, big green eyes, and an infectious giggle. She liked to drool on his game boy and rearrange his action figure. But she was only a baby and every morning she would coo up at him and squeezes his fingers tightly. Every one who met her was instantly smitten and her brother was no different.

It didn't matter that sometimes she would scream and cry. Keeping his parents up all night so they wouldn't be able to play with him at all the next day.

He stood on top of the stool that was placed beside the cribs.

Charlotte was dressed in a pink pj's.

Her breathing was even and her brother sighed with relief to find that she was just fine. He turned to look at the wall that held his favorite picture.

It was taken an hour after Charlotte had been born. They were all gathered on top of Meredith's hospital bed. His dad had just placed Gavin in his arms. And as he sat just staring at her she opened her eyes for the first time. A look of wonder was on his face even as he lifted his head to smile at the camera.

Over the last year or so Gavin's life had changed so much. And he wouldn't do a thing to change any of it.

Now he just had to talk his parent's into a mountain bike he had his eye on.

~ * ~

AN: So that's the last chapter.

I hope you guys have enjoyed my story. I certainly have enjoyed writing, and I look forward to your Reviews.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

She wasn't scared.

Four-year old Charlotte thought as she sat up in her bed as a loud round of thunder and lighting shot across her house. Mommy let her help fold laundry; she could make up her own bed, and pick out her own clothes. She wasn't a baby.

She squeaked as another round managed to shake the house she scrambled out of her bed with her arms wrapped around her trusty doll and ran across the hall to her brother Gavin's room. Their parents were out for the ending and the babysitter Mrs. Collins still terrified her.

"Lottie!" Gavin exclaimed looking up from the video game he was playing, "What have mom and dad told you about coming in without knocking?" He sighed seeing the look on her face and pulled back his covers, "Get in." He told her and Lottie hurried onto the bed. "You know the storm can't hurt you." He told her wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I know! It's just so loud!"

"Nana told me its just God and grandpa bowling in Heaven." For her part Charlotte rolled her emerald green eyes.

"He should be more quiet!" Lottie exclaimed with a small smile, "Mommy makes me be quiet when Ryan's sleeping." Charlotte said referring to their five-month-old baby brother.

Gavin laughed.

Since her birth Charlotte had had the knack of making him laugh. As a baby she had an infectious giggle that made him forgive her when she used to use his PSP as a pacifier. With her dark curly hair, innocent smile, and big green eyes she made everyone she met love her. He had at first hated the idea of a baby sister but she wasn't at all like Chloe. Charlotte liked to go fishing, climb trees, play video games, and she didn't cry when she got a scratch on her knee. Nana had said she was a tomboy but Gavin knew she still liked to play endless hours of fairy princess tea party.

"Maybe mom can talk to him." He suggested, "Now you better get to sleep." He told her as she cuddled against him. Gavin turned off his game and turned off the lights. Within moments Lottie was asleep and snoring softly. Belatedly Gavin wondered if he could go into his parent's bedroom and get his dad's earplugs.

**~ * ~**

Meredith giggled as Derek's teeth grazed her neck. It was her fifth wedding anniversary and she was still as crazy about him as she had been on there wedding day. It was important for the two of them to have the date nights.

As the proud parents of three it was easy for them to get bogged down in the mundane. There were weekend getaways and quickies inside of Derek's office. It kept their marriage exciting and fun.

"I love you Dr. Grey," He said pulling away from her as he took out his keys.

"I love you Dr. Shepherd." She replied laying her head on his shoulder. "Tonight was fun your going to get so lucky tonight."

"That's the plan." He said pulling her into the door. He hung up there coats and walked into the living room to excuse the babysitter. An older woman named Mrs. Collins who lived a few miles down the road from them.

"Dr. Shepherds," Mrs. Collins said looking up from her knitting.

"Hi Mrs. Collins how was everything?"

"Oh just fine. Ryan slept all night, Charlotte fall asleep after watching Cinderella, and Gavin was reading a book."

"Great. Thanks Mrs. Collins," Derek told her, "are you sure you can get home okay? It's raining hard out there."

"I'll be just fine." She promised, "Happy Anniversary you two."

"Thanks, Mrs. Collins." Meredith replied, "I'm going upstairs to check on the kids." She said leaving Derek to pay Mrs. Collins and help her to put on her coat.

Climbing the stairs Meredith first went into the nursery. Ryan her baby boy was fast asleep in his crib with his favorite monkey watching over him.

He looked like such an angel when he was asleep.

But the truth of the manner was that he could be loud, stubborn and unpredictable. Just like his mother, as Derek would say. With his sweet smile and baby blue eyes he had everyone wrapped around his fingers. Stepping out of the room Meredith carefully closed the door to check on Charlotte nicknamed Lottie by Gavin.

Her little girl was the sweetest little girl she knew.

She was the peacemaker and her daddy's little girl. Opening the door Meredith was surprised to see the bed rumbled but missing the sleeping form of Lottie. Walking out of the door there was only two places Charlotte would go if she couldn't sleep.

"Hey everything okay?" Derek questioned as she came out into the hallway.

"Lottie's not in her bed."

"Oh did you check are room yet?"

"No not yet." She said going to the end of the hall that held the master bedroom. Instead of a sleeping Lottie however was a sleeping Gavin. "This is new."

At ten Gavin no longer ran to his parent's bedroom.

He was turning more and more into his father's son. He had his dad's eyes and lanky build. He had to Derek's chagrin discovered an interest in trauma following behind his uncle Owen.

"Gavin." Meredith gentle shook his shoulder, and his eyes opened. "What are you doing in our room?"

He sat up rubbing at his eyes.

"Lottie snores." Much like his father Gavin was a very light sleeper. "She was scared of the storm so she came in my room."

Derek laughed,

"Come on buddy." Derek told him, "Mom will put Lottie back to bed, and then you can sleep in your bed."

He said walking back out of the room.

**~ * ~**

After putting all there kids inside of their respective bedrooms Meredith and Derek came back inside of there own. Changing out of his clothes Derek smiled as his wife wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his back.

"Five years Mrs. Shepherd our you still happy with me?"

"Completely Mr. Shepherd." She returned and she was looking forward to the future with excitement.

**~ * ~**

**Authors Note:** _First all congratulations Ellen Pompeo and Chris Ivery on the birth of there baby girl! _

_Second a very big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. They always put a smile on my face and get me though the writer's block. _

_Third I have so enjoyed writing this story and it's prologue. There may be more in the future, but for now I am looking forward to the new season and hopping that it won't be riddled with angst. Although with the writers I'm not expecting much. _

_Anyway thanks again loyal reviews it really means a lot!_


End file.
